Coming Together
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: 25 years after TDI, Chris organizes for the contestants and their kids to meet. However, after they arrive two of their old castmates return for some sweet revenge, and trust me they'll get it! R&R! Chapters 8,9, & 10 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

This is set in the future when everyone is married to someone and has kids!! This is the page that tells you about the peeps from Season 1 and what they've done with their lives and tells you about their children next chapter I'll begin with the story!!

**Geoff and Bridgette-** Geoff and Bridgette after leaving TDI, kept in close contact and both went to the University of San Diego to study marine biology and after they graduated, Geoff proposed and now the two live in San Diego, married and have twin daughters, Sasha and Amber (13).

**Duncan and Courtney- **After TDI, these two "lovebirds" ended up going to the same high school and continued their relationships, despite plenty of bumps along the way, but they split to go to different colleges, but Duncan found Courtney and they engaged a year later and are now married with 2 kids, Michael (Mike) (14) and Amy (12).

**Trent and Gwen-** Trent and Gwen did indeed go out and continued their relationship through high school and college, but then they broke-up for two years, before they go back together and a few months later they were married and now have a daughter, Kayla (13).

**Owen and Izzy- **Owen and Izzy had a semi-relationship and for about 3 years didn't speak to each other, but then they surprisingly met up in a small restaurant with their kids. Izzy had previously been in a marriage, but divorced and has custody over her two kids, Carrie (14) and Mark (12), while Owen had also been divorced and had gained custody of his son Max (13). Owen soon proposed to Izzy and they plan on a marriage quite soon actually.

**Tyler and Lindsay- **Tyler and Lindsay actually went on to be a very famous athlete (Tyler of course) and a very famous fashion designer (Lindsay). They are quite rich and live in Beverly Hills, California and have 1 son, Zack (12).

**Harold and Leshawna- **Harold and Leshawna have stayed together for a long time and married during their years at college and now live peacefully in the Bronx, New York with two daughters; Rose (14) and Kelly (13).

**Beth and Cody-** These two ended up together…well yeah and have two sets of twins; Jake and Justin (14) and Ashley and Alex (12).

**Heather and Justin-** Yep…these two ended up marrying each other and now live as very rich, people, but surprisingly, Heather has formed a strong friendship with Lindsay and is trying to get a friendship with Beth again, but anyway she and Justin have 1 daughter; Meghan (13).

**Katie and Noah- **Noah of course has won countless genius awards, while Katie has won countless environmentalist awards. These two at first were rivals for one award, but when both lost they decided to become friends and soon they became married and now have 3 kids; Sarah (14), tom (12) and Bryce (11).

**DJ and Denise- **Okay, after TDI, DJ was hired along with some other strange girl to star on a hit TV show that continued for 7 seasons! They became really close friends and eventually became boyfriend girlfriend and then at the premier for their first movie together, while giving a speech, DJ proposed to her and now both are really famous actors and have 1 son; Nick (13).

**Sadie and Pierre- **Sadie went on to be a very successful cook after inspiration from the cooking episode. She went to many cooking schools including one in Paris where she eventually became a famous cook at a local restaurant. Her neighbor, Pierre, became close friends and then eventually started to date and then Pierre proposed underneath the Eiffel Tower while fireworks were shooting up in the background. All of their children were born in Paris, but when Clarisse was 8, Ellie was 7, and Scott was 6, they moved to America and now live happily together as their children thrive in school. They have 3 children; Clarisse (13), Ellie (12), and Scott (11).

**Eva and Ezekiel- **Well these two aren't married, but they met up once and got into a huge fight and then everything went down from there as today both are mental institution patients in an asylum somewhere in the middle of Louisiana and unfortunately will not be attending the TDI party that is scheduled, but oh well!!

Anyway there was the introduction…enjoy the story!!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

**This story will hold the point of view for Bridgette and Geoff, Heather and Justin, and Sadie and Pierre. Here we go!!**

Chapter 1

**Sasha's POV:**

"Nice mess," Our mom Bridgette, was being really calm with us which was really creepy. I glanced at my twin sister, Amber and it was like looking in the mirror, even down to the puzzled look on our face. Our mother Bridgette stood at the entrance to the kitchen which was a complete mess thanks to Amber and I. Our birthday is tomorrow and we were trying to make brownies, but it didn't end up to well as now chocolate was splattered over the counters and flour was spilled on the floor and there was a whole plate of scorched brownies, that are way to hard to even play hockey with.

"You aren't mad with us?" I asked and mom laughed.

"A little, but you were trying to celebrate a special event," She said and pulled us both into a tight hug. "I'll clean up this mess and help you make brownies that are actually edible, besides tonight your father and I have got a special surprise for the both of you," She added and then she sighed as she glanced back at the kitchen.

"We will go do our math homework now," Amber said and she tugged me up the stairs and into our room and shut the door. "What do you think the surprise is?" Amber asked excitedly flopping down on her bed.

"I don't know, but remember last year how they surprised us with that trip to Hawaii?" I asked and Amber nodded. Tomorrow we were turning 13, entering our teenage years and every year since we were 6, our parents had surprised us with something special that we'd do for our birthday.

"Who could forget that trip?" Amber asked with a bright smile. "They must have a real show stopper if they want to top Hawaii," Amber added and I giggled.

"Hawaii was amazing, but that doesn't mean they have to try to beat that," I said and Amber nodded.

"True, they've already given us enough," Amber added.

"Come on, seriously we got like 5 pages of math problems," I said and we started our math homework and about 2 hours later, our mom called us down for dinner.

"You two were on a TV show?" Amber and I said in unison. Our parents had just told us for the first time that they had been two of 22 campers on a reality show called Total Drama Island.

"Yes," Bridgette said and glanced at our dad, Geoff and they both smiled.

"Well, of course we've kept in close contact with our friends, and we decided that we should have a small reunion so that we could see each other, reunite," Geoff explained and I glanced at Amber who looked confused.

"Well, we all decided that we wanted our kids to meet as well, and so this is the surprise," Bridgette said I smiled.

"That is so cool," Amber and I said and we looked at each other. "We keep doing this to each other," amber and I exclaimed and we groaned angrily.

"You two are just too funny," Bridgette laughed. "Tonight's dinner is pizza, and we leave tomorrow for Canada," Bridgette added and Amber and I quickly ran to our room and shut the door and then we both glanced at each other.

"This is going to be awesome," I gasped and Amber nodded and tossed my duffel bag to me and I placed it on my bed.

"Totally," Amber replied and I sighed with a certain relief that couldn't be described.

**Meghan's POV:**

"A summer camp, in the middle of nowhere with no internet access?" I asked and my mother, Heather nodded. My father, Justin was somewhere in France raising funds for some charity he had organized.

"Yes, Meghan and everyone from season 1 decided to have a small reunion and we're bringing our children along so that they can meet and socialize and get to know some other kids," Heather explained and then placed a glass of crystal water with a hint of mango flavoring in front of me. I took a long gulp and then placed the glass down.

"We're spending 2 weeks there?" I asked and Heather laughed as she placed a plate with mango slices on it in front of me.

"3 weeks, but trust me there are kids there that I've heard are extraordinary and you'll really like them," Heather said sitting down across from me. I brushed a strand of long black hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear and took a bite of one of the mango slices.

"Sure," I mumbled angrily and Heather sighed.

"Come on Meghan at least don't be mean, I've learned that being mean gets you nowhere except with a bald head," Heather said and stole one of the mango slices.

"A bald head? Where'd you get that from…a book?" I asked rudely and I knew I should've been more happy, but after my boyfriend had dumped me and my neighbor had called me a jerk and a loser, so I was not in a happy mood.

"My poor teenager," Heather soothed as she rubbed my hand gently. I took a long drink of the water and then slowly picked up another mango slice and sighed.

"It does kind of sound like fun, so when do we leave?" I asked putting on a fake smile and Heather beamed brightly at me.

"Tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. sharp," Heather said and stood up and picked up the empty glass and the empty plate as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"I only get up that early, for photo-shoots and even then, I hardly get up," I said as Heather giggled.

"Oh well," Heather giggled and I sighed angrily and knew this three weeks of my summer was about to be wasted.

**Ellie's POV:**

"Bonjour monsieur," I said the words as easily as I speak English. I can speak both French and English and I've been to Paris multiple times, but I love America as well. We were in Canada getting ready to go to this summer camp place for this reunion party for my mom. My dad had skipped out since he had important business to do and my brother Scott tried, but epically failed at that…so here the four of us are standing in the airport as if we were waiting for someone.

"Sadie, welcome," A man with longish black hair and beady black eyes approached my mom and shook her hand. "You are the first ones to arrive and the others won't arrive at the island till tomorrow afternoon," The man said and then he led us to a really large limo that could probably fit my whole grade in the backseat alone and we drove to this large and fancy dock where we boarded a pretty fancy ship that drove us out to this island that looked amazing. They had multiple cabins and the water was crystal clear and I couldn't believe my mom when she said that this was so much better than the crappy place she had gone too. "Well, now it's a high resort area," The man said and then for the first time looked at us.

"Chris these are my kids; Clarisse, Ellie, and Scott," Sadie, my mom, introduced and Chris snapped his fingers and two men came and took our bags and disappeared and Chris smiled and flipped his hair.

"Go ahead kids and explore while I talk to your mom," Chris said and I followed my older sister Clarisse and my younger brother Scott away and up towards the cabins.

"Something is not right about that Chris guy," Scott mumbled and I shrugged as the man came and pointed Clarisse and I to one cabin and Scott to the other. As I flopped onto one of the top bunks I sighed and closed my eyes imagining all of the fun this so called "crappy camp" would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

**This chapter will hold Duncan and Courtney's kids' POV, Harold and Leshawna, and Beth and Cody!!**

Chapter 2

**Amy's POV:**

The plane ride was increasingly boring and I read most of the way which satisfied me quite much, but even when the captain said we could use electronics, my mom; Courtney, did not want me to use my laptop and so I was stuck reading, but my crush had recently been sending me e-mails and the last one said something about him wanting to tell me something and I really wanted to see if he had sent me that e-mail.

After we got off the plane we apparently had an hour so I immediately grabbed my laptop and hooked up to the internet and I checked my e-mail and my heart skipped a beat as I saw that he had sent me one and I clicked on it and read it:

_Hey Amy,_

_Um…in my last e-mail I told you I had to tell you something and well here it goes: I love you…I have always liked you since about 4__th__ grade, but I couldn't admit and I hope you feel the same way…e-mail me back please!!_

_ -Matt_

I sighed with happiness and Mike shot me a puzzled and amused look and I quickly replied telling Matt that I felt the same way and told him how for the next three weeks I was in Canada, but when I got back I wanted to see him and then I closed my laptop and put it away as my dad walked up with my mom and two complete strangers. The woman my mom was whispering two was pretty tall with light blonde hair and green eyes nad her hair was tied back in a ponytail and the man had the same colored hair, but he had blue eyes and then I spotted the people behind them. They were two girls who were of course twins since they were exact mirror images except for the cloths and shoes, but they calmly side-stepped around out parents and walked up to Mike and me.

"I'm Sasha and this is my sister, Amber," One of the girls said and I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Amy and this is my older brother, Mike," I said and Sasha smiled brightly.

"Seems like our parents know each other," Amber said and I noticed that the only thing to tell them apart was that Sasha had green eyes like her mother and Amber had blue eyes like her father.

"Yeah," mike said and I looked over and saw that our parents did seem to know each other for they were laughing and smiling not shy like I usually was, except I felt like I had met these girls before.

"Guys come on, we want you to meet some more people," Courtney said cheerfully and we followed out parents who walked calmly and talked while we all stayed silent. Eventually we stopped and met up with another pair of adults. The man this time was skinny and had somewhat long black hair and calm brown eyes while the woman was skinny, pale, and had somewhat short grayish hair with gray-blue highlights and gray eyes. A girl moved around them and came up to us and she had long black hair and brown eyes and looked really shy.

"Kayla," The girl said quietly and I immediately took her hand and shook it.

"Amy, this is my older brother Mike and these are Sasha and Amber," I said and Kayla nodded to them. While our parents talked and laughed we sat and discussed a few things ourselves.

"Today is our birthday," Sasha said and I smiled.

"Well, happy birthday," Mike said and I noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off of Amber and I was slightly suspicious, but I shook it away.

"How old are you?" Sasha continued.

"Twelve, but in like two weeks I turn 13 so I'm not that much younger than you two," I said and Sasha laughed and Amber just nodded and I noticed her gaze would drift from me back to Mike and their eyes would lock and then they'd both look away quickly. Kayla sat and listened and said a couple of words and we coaxed out that she had turned 13 a few weeks previously and that she was an amazing artist and singer (wink wink to all you TDI fans who know Trent and Gwen).

"You're a great artist," I commented as I looked at a picture she had drawn of a rose. It was a delicate red, but with touches of pink here and there and the petals were perfectly shaped to form that kind of bud, yet beautiful flower form and I looked up and Kayla blushed.

"Come on, I need to tell you something," Sasha suddenly whispered and the three of us stood up and told our parents we were going to the bathroom and ran off. Sasha pulled us into a small corner where no one could hear us and then she giggled girlishly. "This is more of an Amy and me secret, but I want a full opinion, but does anyone else notice that Mike and Amber can't keep their eyes off of each other?" Sasha asked and the three of us laughed.

"Your brother is goo-goo over your sister," Kayla laughed and then I backed up a little and hit someone. I turned and came face to face with a boy who was an inch taller than me with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a Seattle, Mariners baseball cap. Behind him were a taller girl about Mike's age and a younger boy probably 10 or 11 and a couple was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I was'nt looking where I was going," I said and Kayla and Sasha came up beside me and the woman kind of gasped and I saw that she was looking at Sasha.

"Is your mom Bridgette?" The woman asked and Sasha slowly nodded. "You are the spitting image of her, and you my dear look exactly like Courtney," The woman said turning to me and then she looked at Kayla. "Gwen's daughter no doubt, you've got her eyes and that fierce attitude look," The woman added and the husband sighed.

"Katie, dear these girls can probably lead us to the others since you've obviously gotten us lost," The man said and the woman, Katie, rounded on him angrily.

"I am not lost," She said fiercely, but turned back to us smiling. "Can you three lead us to your parents?" Katie asked and we all nodded and slowly led them back to where our parents were.

"Katie, Noah, its great to see you," Courtney said and they all hugged and the three kids shuffled over to us.

"I'm guessing you guys are in prison as well?" The boy said.

"I think this is going to be awesome," Amber said and Mike nodded and I quietly giggled.

"I'm Sarah btw," The older girl said and I saw that she had a blackberry sticking out of her pocket that buzzed almost instantly. She picked it up and quickly dialed something and then stuffed it back in her pocket. "This is my brother Tom, and that's Bryce," Sarah said, Tom was the one I had run into and Bryce was the duplicate of Tom only shorter and most likely younger.

"Wow, this a big group," a man walked up and our parents kind of sighed and half-laughed.

"Chris, it's a pleasure of course," Gwen said and I could she didn't really mean it. He glanced at us and laughed and I shared a glance with Kayla and Sasha.

"Katie, no doubt there will be someone whom you will want to see back at the camp," Chris said and Katie squeaked.

"Oh please let it be Sadie," Katie exclaimed and Chris shrugged and she narrowed her eyes and once again he looked at us.

"Let's go," Chris finally said and he led everyone to a large stretch limo. The kids all jumped inside and just stared wide-eyed at the thing while the parents calmly talked with Chris. Eventually the car drove only about 10 miles to a small dock where we then boarded a large boat that took us to a small island with multiple small cabins and Chris led the way off and standing on the dock was a woman and three kids. Katie squealed with excitement and ran forward and hugged the woman and they separated. The kids moved away from the parents and over to us as some guy took our baggage away.

"Bonjour," The second oldest child said.

"Parle vous française?" I replied and the girl smiled.

"Oui, mademoiselle," The girl replied and the older girl gently slapped her arm.

"English Ellie," The older girl said and the younger one sighed.

"She was speaking French though," Ellie said and I laughed.

"That's basically all I know, though, but you sound fluent," I said and they both nodded.

"The three of us were born in France…oh…I'm Clarisse, this is my younger sister Ellie and then my younger brother Scott," Clarisse introduced and then we noticed that our parents were walking away from the dock.

"Maman," Clarisse yelled, but no reply came and she muttered angrily to herself.

"I'm Amy, this is my older brother Mike, that's Amber and Sasha, that's Kayla, and finally that's Sarah, Tom and Bryce," I introduced and all three slowly nodded.

"I hear there are more coming as well," Bryce spoke up and I nodded and then Chris came strutting down the dock as another boat pulled up and I was shocked as who stepped off…

**Kelly's POV:**

I stepped off the boat with Rose right behind me and then I spotted someone I knew…Amy was standing staring at me in amazement and slight anger and I snorted in amusement and fury.

"Try to get along and if you want to break someone's nose again, please don't," Rose whispered to me and I snorted again as a guy dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt came up and took our bags. Our parents quickly descended said goodbye and followed a strange guy away and up towards the cabins that were situated all over the island.

"I can't believe you are here," Amy said in a fake happy voice and I smirked.

"Of course, darling I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied in my fake voice and Amy reluctantly hugged me and said a curt hello to Rose who glanced suspiciously between us.

"You two hate each other, what's with the whole nice thing?" Mike asked and Amy sighed and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I apologized didn't I and sacrificed my wrist for six weeks in a cast, as well," I said rubbing the wrist that had only months previously been in a dark blue cast, thanks to Amy.

"What?" A tall girl with dark brown hair said.

"Rose, Kelly this is of course you know Mike, that's Sasha and Amber, Kayla, Clarisse, Ellie, Scott, Sarah, Tom, and Bryce, everyone this is Rose and Kelly," Amy said and they all mumbled a hello.

"So you all are clarified, Amy and I are not the best of friends, because we got in a little fight," I explained and they all looked interested, except for Amy, rose, and Mike.

"You broke my fricken' nose," Amy nearly shouted.

"You broke my wrist," I snapped back.

"You're a stuck up, good for nothing, dumb-ass," Amy yelled and gritted my teeth.

"You low-life, nerdy, dork-faced, loser," I shouted and Amy and I were soon face-to-face.

"Amy, Kelly stop it," I instantly broke apart as my mother hurriedly came up to me. Amy glared at me and stormed away and Mike hurried after her and I narrowed my eyes and my mother gently led me towards the end of the dock. "I thought you resolved this," Her mother, Leshawna said gently.

"It's not my fault the girl can hold a grudge," I muttered and Leshawna sighed.

"Well, let me tell you Courtney is not too pleased to have me here and I wouldn't be surprised if she's yelling at your father right now about you being irresponsible," Leshawna said and I snorted.

"I'm not irresponsible, I get straight-A's don't I?" I asked and Leshawna smiled.

"A perfect 4.0 GPA," Leshawna said with a proud smile on her face. "Promise me that you'll be nice to Amy though, your wrist has suffered enough don't you think?" Leshawna asked and I shrugged.

"I'm a fighter like you though," I said and Leshawna smiled.

"I know, you got that skill from me, but still keep it to a minimum especially since Amy doesn't know that you know karate," Leshawna whispered and walked away. I nodded and then walked back over to Rose and was surprised that some of the other kids were still there.

"You're pretty tough," Scott said and I smiled.

"Well, I guess so and I really shouldn't have blown up at her like that anyway," I said and Scott and Bryce laughed.

"Amy seemed a little bossy anyway," Scott added.

"Amy can seem bossy, but she is really nice too," Kayla spoke up and I nodded. "You seem really nice too and like you'd be a good photographer," Kayla said and I guessed she saw that around my neck I wore a necklace with the address of a photography class that I take.

"Well, yeah I brought my camera too," I added and Kayla beamed and then I realized that Rose was walking away with Clarisse and Sarah. Tom and the others had all disappeared so that only left Kayla, Bryce, Scott, and myself and I knew we'd be good friends no matter how bossy I was.

**Jake's POV:**

Justin and I were fraternal unlike Ashley and Alex who were identical and it sucked. Justin and I were the mischief makers and being twins was the perfect mischief making way, but when you don't look alike nothing works out as plans. As we waited in the airport for some odd reason I looked up at Justin who was pacing and that usually meant he was thinking and when he was thinking it always turned out to be a prank or mischief scheme. Suddenly a family strode by, but they stopped and the adults looked at my parents.

"Cody, Beth its great to see you," The woman said and our parents jumped up.

"Tyler, Lindsay its good to see you too," Our mother, Beth said hugging the woman and then the man. Behind them staggered a boy about my height who was carrying two duffels and he dropped them and almost instantly a group of girls ran up to his mother, Lindsay.

"Lindsay, can we have your autograph, we love your clothes," One girl squeaked and Lindsay calmly signed autographs and when they disappeared she sighed with relief, but I turned my attention back to their son.

"Zack," He said and then he unzipped one of the duffels and pulled out a skateboard.

"You skateboard?" I asked and he nodded and I pulled from my bag a pair of inline skates. "I skate," I added and Zack smiled.

"Wicked, man," He said and then turned to look at his parents.

"We're just waiting on Heather, Justin, Owen, and Izzy," Cody said and as if by cue a large group of people shuffled up and loud hellos were said and many hugs. Four kids came over to us one of which was dressed in complete designer clothing and she had straight black hair and beautiful brown hair and a sweet smile.

"I'm Meghan," She introduced and I shook her hand.

"I'm Jake and this is my brother Justin and those are my sisters, Ashley and Alex," I introduced and Meghan nodded to them.

"I'm Max dudes," The second eldest kid said. "My younger brother Mark and my older sister Carrie," Max said and I smiled.

"Fraternal twins very interesting," Carrie mumbled and Justin and I both gaped at her.

"How'd you know we were twins?" Justin asked, stunned. Carrie giggled girlishly.

"I have two friends who are fraternal twins and you're not that fraternal, you both are the same height, same sandy-colored hair, green eyes," Carrie pointed out and Justin and I glanced at each other.

"Wow, everyone is finally here," A man with black hair walked up. He led us all out to a huge limousine where we climbed it and about 20 minutes afterwards we were dumped at a large dock with tons of large and fancy boats. We went to the very end and got on one of the biggest boats and then we had about a 30 minute boat ride to this island with tons of furnished cabins all around. I spotted 4 kids standing on the dock who watched as we all unloaded and slowly more kids and adults arrived and greeted the adults and the kids stayed silent as we approached.

"Dude, come on let's skate," Zack said and I wasted no time putting on my skates and then we were off. I was used to skating on rough surfaces, but luckily the island had a very large sidewalk that stretched through the woods and around the cabins and Zack and I seemed to race forever, but just as quickly it ended and we ended up back at the dock.

"Zack be careful," Tyler warned and Zack glanced away mumbling angrily.

"Jake just don't brake anything again," Cody warned and Zack, Justin, Max, and I started cracking up and Tyler glanced at Cody.

"Again?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"I've broken my wrist, my leg, my nose, my elbow, my jaw, and sprained so many things I've lost track," I joked and Zack and I laughed even harder.

"Jeez Cody, you must have like a bunch of money set aside just for him," Lindsay joked and the adults laughed.

"Pretty much, after the third broken bone it seemed best," Beth added and Zack nudged me laughing.

"Talk about insane," Meghan said and I smiled.

"Zack how about we go for a little dip?" I whispered and explained to him what my plan was and he nodded. We skated to the top of the hill and then we both nodded and started skating down as fast as we could.

"Zackary," Lindsay called, but it was too late as both Zack and I hurtled past everyone and off the edge of the dock and I got just enough air and did a 360 turn before diving head first into the water.

"A perfect 10 dude," Justin, Mark, and Max yelled as I reappeared on the surface and soon Zack joined me laughing and gripping his skateboard.

"Zackary, I thought I told you to be careful," Tyler called.

"I'm not hurt, now am I?" Zack said and Tyler shook his head.

"Are you like master at diving, because that was just awesome," A girl said, she had golden-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh guys that's Amy, Mike, Kelly, rose, Kayla, Scott, Bryce, Tom, Sasha, Amber, Sarah, and Clarisse," Justin called and I waved and hurriedly went back over to the dock and climbed out and helped Zack out as well.

"Tat was awesome," I said taking off the skates and putting on my shoes again and standing up.

"Wicked for sure," Max added and we all high-fived.

"no doubt that was Jake's idea," Cody muttered.

"Don't you guys usually walk away?" Rose asked her voice towards the adults.

"We're waiting on one more person," Bridgette replied calmly.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Well, you should all know DJ and Denise and we can't forget Nick," Lindsay explained.

"Dude, I haven't seen Nick in like 2 years," Zack said and I turned to him.

"You've met the famous Nick?" I asked and Zack nodded. "Well, it doesn't surprise me," I muttered and Zack nudged me.

"Did someone say my name?" A boy the same height as Zack, but with sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes walked up, followed by a man and woman.

"DJ, dude," Geoff and Duncan walked forward and met their old friend and the woman walked easily by and other to the others.

"You must be Denise," Beth said and the adults all introduced themselves and soon they all walked away just like before.

"Nick, this is Jake, Justin, Max, Mark, Mike, Amy, Kayla, Carrie, Sarah, Scott, Bryce, Clarisse, Ellie, Kelly, Rose, Meghan, Sasha, Amber, Ashley, Alex, and Tom," Zack said and Nick nodded to them with a broad smile.

"Well, finally Zack you've found another skater to hang with," nick laughed and I smiled and Zack faintly smiled.

"Nick, you're pretty good with a skateboard yourself," Zack said and I noticed that a few of the girls were leaving probably not wanting to hear about skateboards and other things.

"Wow, this is the first place girls aren't screaming and running towards me," Nick said and we all laughed. Kayla, Kelly, and Meghan were the only girls left and so that left Tom, Bryce, Scott, Justin, Zack, Nick, Mike, Max, Mark, and me left.

"Why haven't you guys left?" Tom asked the three girls and they all glanced at one another.

"Why do we have to have a reason?" Kayla asked and she pulled out a large sketchbook. "Besides this is the perfect setting for a sketch," Kayla said and Kelly smiled and pulled out a digital camera.

"Photography doesn't take itself," Kelly added and Meghan just shrugged.

"The rest of the girls are too concerned with yelling at Kelly and trashing stupid boy stuff," Meghan added.

"Too bad we've got to go anyay," Kayla and Kelly said together.

"See ya guys later," Meghan said as the three of them walked down the dock and then turned down onto the beach and soon disappeared.

"Chicks," Tom scoffed and Mike elbowed him and laughed.

"You were all eyes for my little sister," Mike joked.

"You're eyes couldn't leave Amber for a second," Kayla suddenly appeared and bent down and grabbed a pencil.

"Nice Mike," Justin teased and we all laughed and Kayla rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Justin likes Kayla," Zack whispered to me and I looked over and saw that my twin was watching Kayla vanish, but none of the others seemed to notice and I glanced at Zack.

"This trip could actually turn out nicely," I whispered and Zack nodded and I turned to face my brother who was talking to Nick and I knew that this trip would sincerely turn out nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

**Okay, so they're all together…and trust me there will be a really bad twist that you all will hate me for…it involves the kids and not the adults…trust me I won't spoil anything for you all, but still I'm just telling you what to expect…there will be romance amongst the kids and then as the story continues, bad stuff and betrayal's start to happen…what will happen?! Find out if you continue reading and also sorry it took so long to update!!**

Chapter 3

**Kayla's POV:**

I had to admit that a few of those boys were really cute, especially Justin. Kelly and Meghan had said that they weren't interested in talking about boys and usually I would have been more concerned about my sketching, but all that I could really think of was Justin.

"Who do you like?" Kelly and Meghan were stopped in front of me and looking at me and blushed lightly.

"Justin," I whispered and both girls laughed.

"good, because he totally couldn't take his eyes off of you," Meghan giggled and I sighed with relief.

"Who do you like then?" I asked and Meghan smiled.

"Jake, is totally hot," Meghan whispered flopping down on the sand. Kelly and I sat on either side of her and we all started to talk about the boys and we revealed that Kelly liked Max.

"What are you three talking about?" Heather, Leshawna, and Gwen appeared in front of us.

"Nothing," We all giggled and our mothers smiled at each other.

"Boys," They all said in unison and we all gaped at them.

"Um…of course not," I lied and Gwen laughed.

"Oh come on Kayla, I'm not stupid," Gwen said and I blushed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kelly asked curiously.

"We're getting all of the girls together for a surprise," Leshawna said and they led us through the woods and into the mess hall where all of the other girls (adults and kids) were waiting.

"now we can start," Courtney said standing up.

"Why are we here?" Clarisse asked.

"We want to pull a prank on the guys," Gwen answered and the kids all gasped with excitement. "You're mothers and I have already figured out the perfect plan, but we need three people to be distractions," Gwen added.

"We need three girls who can run," Heather piped up and Meghan raised her hand.

"The three of us can," Meghan volunteered motioning to Kelly and I as well as herself.

"Perfect," Bridgette added. "Here's the plan, all the guys are at the fire pit with Chris, we need you three do this…" Bridgette trailed off as we all edged closer and soon a hilarious plot as a prank was formed.

Kelly, Meghan and I were so excited that we could hardly keep quiet as we approached the fire pit. Soon we could hear all of the guys talking with Chris and we nearly burst out in a bunch of giggles, but we knew what the plan was and nothing could go wrong.

"Kayla remember scream as loud as you can," Meghan whispered as we finally arrived.

"Kayla are you sure you left your sketchpad over here?" Meghan asked loudly and the voiced inside the fire pit ceased and silence followed.

"I would know where I left my sketchpad," I replied acting as if I was angry.

"No need to bite my head off," Meghan replied and I turned to face her.

"I just need that sketchpad," I snapped, even though I wasn't mad at her, it was just all part of the plan.

"Hey, we're only trying to help you," Kelly added fiercely.

"You're not helping by yelling at me, I suggest you just leave, I'll find it on my own," I yelled angrily.

"No, I will go," Meghan shouted back and I smiled to them both and then Meghan ran off into the woods.

"Um…Kayla," Kelly said. "You do realize we just let Meghan run off into the woods, all alone in the middle of the night," Kelly added and I turned to her.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Oh my god we are so dead, well not unless something happened to Meghan first," I said and Kelly grabbed my arm.

"come on, we can go after her, she couldn't have gotten far," Kelly said and we both ran off into the woods, but Meghan waved to us and we went over to her and she pointed through a thick pine and through the branches we could see the fire pit and all the guys.

"That was odd," Chris said and the guys laughed.

"Probably some stupid prank," Duncan added and then they continued talking about random stuff, but then Sasha, Ashley, and Rose raced into the fire pit.

"Have you guys seen Kayla, Kelly, or Meghan?" Sarah panted.

"We've looked everywhere and we can't find them," Ashley added.

"What do you mean, they ran off into the woods about 10 minutes ago as part of your little prank," Scott said and Sasha gasped.

"What prank? We've been searching the whole island for them," Sasha said and I couldn't believe it, Sasha sounded so convincing.

"You mean they went into the woods?" Sarah added.

"Yeah, are they lost?" Trent asked standing up.

"Well, they're with us now are they?" Ashley asked and then she looked around. "What if something bad happened to them?" Ashley asked and then Meghan, Kelly and I backed up and after we were far enough away, Meghan let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Good luck guys," Meghan said and then raced away and we followed her as far as our old hiding spot where she burst into the fire pit screaming. Sarah caught her as she tried to run out of the place.

"Meghan what happened?" Sarah asked, but Meghan didn't answer and released herself and ran out of the fire-pit and Kelly and I snickered quietly.

"Meghan come back," Sasha called and the three girls raced after her leaving the guys dumbfounded.

"Where are Kelly and Kayla?" Bryce asked nervously.

"They must still be in the woods," Geoff said and Chris sighed.

"This is really bad," Chris said as Amber raced in.

"Did Sarah, Sasha, and Ashley come here?" Amber asked and the boys nodded. "Well, I can see you guys are exerting yourselves just sitting there," amber said and turned around. "Six people are missing and you aren't doing anything," Amber shouted.

"Six, I thought only Kelly, Kayla and Meghan were lost," Nick said.

"Well, Sasha was really worried about everyone so she, Ashley, and Sarah snuck away and now we can't find them either," Amber shouted angrily and then ran away. "Sasha where are you?" Amber's voiced faded and Kelly and I smiled and raced through into the fire pit making Scott, Bryce, Tom, and Jake jump.

"I thought she came through here," I panted and Kelly nodded.

"I think she went that way," Kelly added and we started to race to the entrance to the fire pit completely ignoring the guys.

"What is going on here?" DJ asked sternly.

"We're trying to find Meghan, duh," Kelly said rolling her eyes and then Amber reappeared.

"Well, two down 4 to go," Amber said. "Sasha, Meghan, Ashley, and Sarah are lost as well," Amber explained and then we all just looked at each other. Then Amber suddenly screamed and Kelly and I jumped back in surprise and then Amber stared at us.

"I know where Sasha is," Amber called and she grabbed our arms and tugged us out of the fire pit. She led us back to the mess hall where everyone was waiting and as we entered smiles spread across their faces.

"The guys don't really believe any of it, but that's okay," Courtney said. "Kayla, Sasha, Amber you three are part of our next part," Courtney said and then once again we planned the whole thing. Once again I was running towards the fire pit, but this time Sasha and Amber were my accomplishes and as we neared we stopped and Sasha lay down on the ground and Amber slowly made it look like tons of bruises covered Sasha's body.

"I can't believe mom was supporting this," Sasha said as she watched as slowly blood appeared at the cuts.

"I didn't make them too deep and besides you've had worse," Amber whispered and then Sasha sighed and closed her eyes and Amber and I grabbed her and started to slowly carry her towards the fire pit.

"Remember have really shallow breath," I whispered to Sasha who giggled.

"This is the greatest thing our moms have ever thought up," Amber said and then as we reached our destination. We gently placed Sasha on the ground and then both Amber and I screamed bloody murder. "Sasha why," Amber shouted and I saw fake tears arise in Amber's eyes.

"Nice tears," I whispered.

"I took acting classes," Amber replied and then Amber and I quickly said goodbye to Sasha and then we stood up straight and walked away. "Look, that figure he's running into the woods, he probably did this, he's going to fucking wish he didn't do this to Sasha," Amber shouted and raced away into the woods where Meghan, Ashley, and Sarah were waiting for her.

"Amber wait, you're committing suicide this way, Amber he's going to kill you…" I trailed away and screamed. "Amber, no," I screeched loudly and then I clenched my fists tightly. "That fucking asshole is going to pay," I yelled angrily and stormed off into the woods where I was met by the others who all giggled as we all snuck around to watch the reaction of the guys.

"Okay this is really getting creepy," Zack said and Chris nodded and walked over to the entrance to the fire pit and disappeared outside. I bit my lower lip in hopes he'd find Sasha, but my prayers were answered as Chris walked back in carrying Sasha in his arms.

"Sasha," Geoff said. The other guys gathered around as Chris set Sasha down on the ground.

"They weren't playing a prank," Mike gasped.

"This is really bad," Tom added. Suddenly Amber thrust my shoulder backwards and I realized that they had been sneaking away. I hurried after them and then I found Meghan holding the pocket knife above Amber, but her hands were shaking.

"You're not going to hurt me, besides my mom already said it's alright," amber whispered angrily. Suddenly Bridgette, Heather, Leshawna, Courtney, and Gwen appeared.

"They've found Sasha, but Meghan won't cut me…wow that sounds weird," Amber laughed and Bridgette smiled.

"We've decided to cut your little gore scene," Bridgette said and Amber sat up and grabbed the pocket knife and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Kayla we need you to burst in and slowly reveal our little trick," Gwen said and I laughed.

"I've got a perfect idea," I laughed and went back over towards the entrance to the fire pit and then I just calmly walked in and the guys all sharply looked up at me.

"Have you guys seen Sasha?" I asked and then looked over at her and smiled. "Come on Sasha, Amber, Kelly, Amy, and I are going stargazing," I said Sasha still didn't move. I rolled my eyes and walked over and held out my hand and the guys slowly backed away there eyes watching me. Suddenly Sasha's eyes opened and she reached up and grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"Cool," Sasha said brightly and then we looked at the guys and then at each other and burst out laughing hysterically.

"Now I'm really confused," Max said and Sasha and I just kept laughing hysterically.

"Did you guys like our joke?" Bridgette, Gwen, Heahter, Leshawna, and Courtney walked into the fire pit.

"That was sick and wrong," Duncan snapped and we all just laughed.

"you girls did a great job," Courtney said glanced at Sasha and I. Sasha and I quickly left followed by all of the boys leaving the adults to battle it out on their own.

"You guys are messed up," Nick said and Sasha and I laughed.

"Don't blame us it was our mom's idea," Sasha said.

"Did you like bruise yourself too?" Mike asked and Sasha giggled and rubbed her cheek and showed them her hand.

"Its make-up," Sasha said and soon we met up with the girls and Amber approached Sasha and helped her remove the purple make-up.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to give the girls there props," Jake said and all the guys mumbled agreements.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am tired so goodnight," Kelly said and Meghan and I slowly followed her and slowly the other girls trailed after us as we went to two different cabins. I shared the cabin with Sasha, Amber, Meghan, and Kelly while all the others had separate cabins. I crawled into my bunk and sighed with relief and turned out the light and soon fell asleep.

**Max's POV:**

I watched as Kelly, Meghan and Kayla slowly walked towards the girls' cabins and then all of the girls followed them, that left only the guys, but it was nighttime so it wasn't like we were staying up much longer. Bryce, Scott, Nick, Mike, and Mark all went into their cabin to get some sleep, but Jake, Justin, Zack, Tom, and I decided to stay up longer.

"Who do you guys like?" Tom asked and Jake and Zack nudged him roughly.

"Its obvious that you like Amy dude," Jake laughed.

"So Jake, who do you like?" Justin asked and Jake smiled.

"Meghan for sure," Jake replied.

"Okay, Justin who is your crush?" I asked and Justin laughed.

"No one duh," Justin said and Zack and Jake exchanged glances.

"He likes Kayla," Zack and Jake said in unison and Justin didn't deny the fact, but blushed lightly.

"What about you Zack?" Tom asked and Zack sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'd have to say Ellie, she is so pretty and amazing," Zack said and we all snickered at him.

"Okay Max its your turn, who do you like?" Jake asked and I laughed.

"Truthfully, I'd have to say…um…probably Kelly," I said and Jake and Justin looked at me curiously while Tom and Zack laughed. "What's wrong with liking Kelly?" I asked and they stopped laughing.

"Nothing dude," Zack said and I snorted.

"I wonder who the girls like," Jake said changing the subject quickly.

"Who knows, I mean they're girls," Tom said and then we all started to yawn.

"Let's go to bed," I said and we all trekked to our cabin and soon Jake and Justin were snoring and both Tom and Zack were passed out and not long after I was about to fall asleep…

**Meghan's POV:**

The morning air was warm and reminded me of L.A. on summer days, but I knew I was in Canada and not in L.A. and that I was at summer camp, but I had to admit the place was pretty awesome and last night had been a blast! Scaring the boys had been so much fun, but they have been pretty pissed off afterwards, but that was okay and luckily Jake had been nice about it. Jake was a really nice guy and he was pretty cute too, but she knew he probably thought of her as some rich snob, as most people usually did.

"Hey Meghan," Kelly greeted cheerfully as she grabbed her baby blue brush and started to brush her dark brown hair.

"What do you see me as?" I asked quietly as I threw off my covers.

"What do you mean?" Amber said dropping down from the bunk above mine.

"What do you think of me? Personality wise," I asked and Amber smiled.

"You're kind, sweet, and really pretty," amber replied.

"Do you think I'm a rich snob?" I asked and Kelly snorted.

"Of course not, you're like one of my best friends here Meghan, since Amy has her little gang on my ass," Kelly said and I sighed with relief.

"Why did you ask in the first place?" Kayla asked as she walked into the cabin with her toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

"Well, from my experience meeting people they always have labeled me as a rich snobby girl who only cares about herself and I just wanted to know if you guys thought the same," I said shyly and Sasha walked over and gave me a hug.

"Meghan we could never think of you as a snob," Sasha said and I smiled.

"Thanks guys," I said and then we all started to get ready and when I was dressed, I put on my socks and shoes and followed Sasha out to the bathroom so we could brush our teeth. The island seemed empty and deserted and set a chill over us as we walked slowly towards the bathroom, but a loud voice made us jump.

"Sasha, Meghan wait up," Amy was racing towards us and soon caught up with us and I couldn't help, but be a little ticked with the girl. She seemed nice, but she also seemed bossy and controlling and she had a serious problem with Kelly, who happened to be one of my best friends.

"Well, at least Kelly isn't here," Amy said looking around and I snorted. "What's your problem?" Amy asked angrily and I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"Kelly is really nice and I don't know why you've got a problem with her, but she is my friend and if you can't say anything nice about her then don't be hanging out with me," I said angrily and stormed the rest of the way and entered the bathroom. It didn't take me long to brush my teeth and then fixed my hair and then I left and passed Amy and Sasha on my way and Sasha grabbed my arm lightly.

"Take a few deep breaths and relax, I'll meet you in the mess hall," Sasha whispered to me and I nodded and hurried back to the cabin and deposited my stuff. I jumped as the door opened and Kayla walked in and she giggled before walking over to me.

"Come on its breakfast time my dear," Kayla said politely and we both walked out of the cabin together and we started towards the mess hall.

"They're doing this stupid thing where they're having the kids sit at their parents' table and if you parents are mixed you get to chose," Kayla explained to me and I nodded.

"Heather and Justin were on the Screaming Gophers," I said and Kayla smiled.

"So were mine," Kayla said relieved and we entered the mess hall to find everyone split up at different tables. Mike, Amber, Sarah, Tom, Bryce, Nick, Clarisse, Ellie, Scott, and Rose sat at one table and Carrie, Mark, Max, Zack, Jake, Justin, Ashley, Alex, and Kelly sat at the other. Kayla and I joined Kelly and then Sasha and Amy walked in and Amber waved them over to her table and Sasha flashed me an apologetic glance. Suddenly some men just dropped plates of yellow eggs in front of us and glasses of juice and then they were gone like they were some sort of ninjas.

"That was odd," I said and Kayla and Kelly giggled.

"Is this even edible?" Jake asked from further up the table. My eyes flicked over and met his and I smiled and looked away quickly and turned back to Kayla and Kelly.

"It's so weird walking in here and seeing the old campers' kids," Chris announced and I sighed.

"Wassup man?" Max called from where he sat across from Zack.

"Well, you all know how we pitted your parents against each other in challenges, well we've decided we want to do the same to you, but with less torturous methods," Chris said and I glanced at Kayla.

"What's the challenge then?" Nick asked from the other table.

"I need two people from each table to please come forward," chris said and the table instantly broke into whispers and it was decided from our table that Kelly and I were to compete and from the other table came Amber and Amy.

"This will be interesting," Kelly whispered as she sent a death glare to Amy who gave her the middle finger.

"Okay, ladies you're challenge is a little race choose one person to be the first and then last person," Chris instructed.

"You can be first," I said and Kelly nodded accepting it.

"Okay, the first person will stay here while the last person follows me," chris said and he led Amber and I out of the mess hall and down towards the beach and after walking along the beach I saw our parents standing there.

"You show her how its done Amber," Bridgette called and amber glanced at me.

"No hard feelings," I whispered and Amber nodded and I saw that her eyes reflected her true sorrow.

"come on Meghan," Heather cheered excitedly and I rolled my eyes as Chris stopped at a red line.

"Your partners will be racing down the beach with a secret item, inside the item is a riddle when the two of you solve it you two will race down the beach there to that purple flag and then swim out to the buoy where you'll grabb either a stuffed gopher or a stuffed bass, bring it back and then the first person to cross back here with their stuffed animal wins," Chris exclaimed loudly and I snorted.

"Corny much?" I asked and Chris glared at me.

"Same Heather attitude I see," Chris said and I gulped not knowing what he really meant.

"I'll see you in a minute," Chris said and jogged back up the beach and then there was the loud sound of a gun and soon in the distance I saw two shapes approaching quickly.

"Go Kelly," I yelled and the shapes closely approached and I smiled as I saw that Kelly was definitely pulling ahead of Amy by at least 10 meters.

"Come on Amy you can do it," Amber called and then Kelly reached me and handed me a black box. We ripped off the top and pulled out a white piece of paper. We unfolded it and it said: _What can run, but can't walk?_

"WTF?" Kelly said and then my mind clicked.

"Water," I blurted out and a whistle blew near my ear.

"Run Meghan," Kelly said shoving me and I nodded and took off down the beach and then I heard the whistle again. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Amber was racing down the beach and I sighed and stopped and Kelly screamed something and Amber raced past me and I shook my head as I removed my shoes and then shot away. I was the only athletic one in my family and running most certainly was one of my best events. It didn't take me long to overtake Amber and I shot further ahead as the color of purple kept me focused all the way. When I reached it there was a small note that told me instructions and I looked out and saw the buoy in the distance. I saw that Amber was catching up greatly angered that I had pulled ahead and I shook my head and dove into the water.

"Fuck you," Amber called as I ducked below the surface and then I reappeared and started to swim as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder and shrieked in surprise as Amber came swimming up and slapped myself angrily knowing that her parents were surfers and she probably lived in the water. Amber and I were more easily challenged in water and we stayed close to each other, but Amber pulled ahead of me and reached up and grabbed the stuffed Bass and turned and started to swim back. I grabbed the gopher and turned and started to swim back and I cursed angrily since Amber was already a good 10 meters ahead of me. She reached the surface first and scrambled out, but luckily I had gained some speed and as I hurried out of the water, Amber was racing down the beach.

"You'd better watch out," I said to myself and gripped the gopher tighter and started to race down the beach along my side. As I approached Amber I could tell she was worried and nervous and we glanced at each other and I smiled sympathetically, but then pushed myself harder as I usually had to do in track. I was pulling ahead of Amber and I was panting pretty hard now, but I knew I had to win I had to show my teammates I could win and then I noticed that my fellow teammates were at the finish line cheering me on. Amber's were shouting and shrieking as well, but I knew Amber wasn't going to win especially since when I turned back she was pretty far behind me and then she collapsed onto the sand and I just stopped. I kept glancing from Amber back to the finish line and shook my head as I turned back and raced back to Amber's side.

"I really hate you," Amber whispered as I held out my hand and she took it. "you have the perfect chance to win and you trash it," amber hissed and I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Amber nodded.

"I'm more of a water person and not running person unlike you," amber said and she punched my arm lightly. "You never told me you were a good runner," amber said and I laughed.

"It never came up," I giggled and Amber glanced at the finish line.

"I hate this race more than I hate you at the moment," Amber said and I nodded. "Why don't you go ahead and win, you deserve it," Amber added nodding towards the finish line.

"No, you can win I've won plenty of times and besides you totally whipped my ass in the swimming portion," I said and Amber narrowed her eyes.

"How about we finish the race as a team," Amber said and I nodded and we started walking towards the finish line and then Amber scoffed. "These stuffed animals are so stupid," Amber chuckled and I noticed that both of the stuffed animals were made of cheap fabrics that where shedding and their eyes were those stupid bobble eyes and one was falling off on the gopher.

"Agreed," I said and then as we came closer Kelly and Amy came forward.

"Do you know the meaning of challenge of a race?" Amy asked angrily and Amber shrugged.

"Well, duh but Meghan's my friend and beside she gave up this race to come back and help me," Amber said and Amy sighed angrily and rolled her eyes.

"You were this close," Kelly laughed and I smiled.

"It doesn't matter if I was this close to the finish line or not, any day I would've given up the race to help a friend," I replied and then Amber and I slowly walked across the line and Chris sighed.

"This is not like TDI, not at all," Chris muttered.

"You mean the show where you pitted us against each other in total murderous challenges?" Gwen asked and Chris nodded.

"It wasn't right of us to pit them against each other in the first place," DJ added and Amber and I thrust the stuffed animals at Chris.

"Come on," amber said and she and I started down the beach soon joined by Kayla, Kelly, and Sasha.

"You two are nuts," Sasha giggled.

"I'm your twin Sasha, you should totally expect every move I make," amber whispered and I laughed as we headed back for our cabin enjoying the precious friendship moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

**Okay…so this chapter will get much mushier and a secret crush turns into an all time betrayal! Who commits this off crime?! Read to find out!! Also I am sorry that some of you are getting confused with all the kids, but I don't know what to do to help you all!! Um…just write down their names I guess, that's what I have to do!!**

Chapter 4

**Tom's POV:**

Amber and Meghan crossed the line together and then they walked off with Kayla, Kelly, and Sasha soon joining them.

"Of course, we leave our challenge in the hands of girls," Bryce muttered angrily as he and Scott stocked by and soon everyone else followed and I was following Mike when I noticed that Amy was hanging back her eyes watching as the water lapped at the sand.

"Hey, Amy are you okay?" I asked walking up beside her.

"Yeah, I don't know I think my parents kind of expected me to win," Amy said and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"you're parents are nice, maybe a little controlling, but you tried your best and that's all you had to do," I said and Amy smiled at me.

"Thanks Tom," Amy whispered and I nodded and looked over my shoulder to where Max, Jake, Justin and Zack were standing and giving me thumbs up.

"Uh, you want to go for a walk?" I asked and Amy blushed and looked away and for a moment I thought she was going to say no, but then she turned back to face me smiling.

"Sure," Amy said and my heart jumped up into my throat as we both started down the beach. I glanced over my shoulder to where my cabin mates were grinning and silently cheering me on. Amy and I walked down the beach in silence and it was starting to get pretty awkward.

"Sorry this is so awkward," I apologized and Amy giggled.

"No need for apologies, I'm not talking either," Amy replied and I smiled.

"Um…can I tell you something?" I asked seeing as this was my chance and probably would be the only one I got.

"Of course," Amy said and we stopped and faced each other. She was only ½ an inch shorter than I was so I looked directly into her eyes.

"When we bumped into each other at the airport and up to this minute…I…um…you see," I started to get nervous as sudden thoughts struck my mind. _What if she didn't like me back? What if this strained our friendship?_ Then I snapped back to reality as Amy looked at me intently.

"Come on tom you can tell me," Amy prompted kindly and I took a deep breath.

"Amy, I really like you and I've liked you from the moment we bumped into each other at the airport…there I said it," I said and turned and walked a few inches. "Go ahead say you don't like me back or run away," I called my shoulder, buy instead Amy came around in front of my and leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but in my mind it lasted forever and for lifetime and when we broke apart Amy stared at me delicately.

"Meet me at the beach at 8 tonight," Amy whispered and then she walked away back up the beach and when she was pretty far away, I collapsed onto the sand a board smile on my face. Son I got up and hurried back to camp and noticed that Amy must have beat me, but as I entered my cabin the guys jumped me immediately.

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Does she like you back?"

The many questions stunned me and then I moved past them and flopped down on Zack's bunk.

"Let's just say that at 8 o'clock tonight I'm meeting her down at the dock," I said and the guys all high-fived and pressed further for details and finally cracked and told them that we had kissed and they all once again high-fived me and then they left me alone to think over the past events, but nothing could enter my mind except for the kiss that Amy had given me.

Dinner made me restless, but Amy and I sat at different sides of the table and it seemed like no one at our table and only Jake, Justin, Zack, and Max from the other table knew about Amy and I and I was pretty happy about that, but I noticed that at the other table they were whispering amongst themselves and casting glances at me and I quickly made them shut up.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Nick asked jolting a conversation.

"I don't know, Tom have any suggestions?" Scott asked.

"I'm…um busy…the others and I are going skateboarding around the island," I lied and they all shrugged.

"Okay, we'll just crash back at our cabin again like last night," Mike added and my stomach churned as I remember, Mike was Amy's older brother and if he found out that we had kissed and let alone liked each other, who knows what he'd do.

"Our parents I found out are enjoying a five-star meal with that stupid Chris guy filming their little reunion episode," Bryce added sparking a different conversation.

"Typical," I snorted and we all started discussing about how we had been forced to come and that we should at least get better food. Dinner seemed to end faster than I had expected and I noticed Amy was talking to Amber and Sasha quietly and they glanced at me and then hurried out with everyone else. I kind of hesitated and pretended to be tying my shoe while everyone else left and then only Amy and I were left in the mess hall. I rose and smiled at her as she bounced over and then we left the mess hall and then we started towards the dock, but then her hand grabbed mine and I glanced at her and smiled and she returned it as we both walked off towards the dock unaware of who was watching us…

**Justin's POV:**

Jake, Max, Zack, and I ducked around the corner of the mess hall and watched as Amy and Tom made their way down to the dock and then I laughed as I saw them take each others hands.

"What are you four doing?" We all jumped and spun around to face all of the adults and I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw that Amy and Tom had stopped.

"Nothing of course," Zack lied and Courtney looked up and gasped and the others followed her gaze to where Tom and Amy were standing.

"Nothing, huh?" Cody flashed Jake and I a half-angry half-impressed glance.

"We're not intervening or anything," Jake promised.

"Ah, young love," Courtney whispered and then I glanced over my shoulder just as both of them kissed.

"That was so cute," Katie squealed.

"Their first kiss," Courtney sighed.

"It's not their first though," Max suddenly blurted and the adults looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked curiously.

"They kissed after the challenge down on the beach as well," I added and Jake shoved me roughly.

"They do look cute together," Bridgette commented as Tom and Amy, unknowingly continued on down towards the dock until they disappeared.

"We'll just be going now," Zack said and we all hurried off and raced into our cabin luckily away from are spying parents.

"Tom is going to die if he finds out all of the adults were watching especially his parents," I panted as I climbed up and sat down on my bunk.

"I say we take his move as an example," Jake piped up. "Maybe we should tell Kayla, Kelly, Meghan, and Ellie how we really feel," Jake continued and I slapped my twin over the head.

"No…Jake's got a point we can't let Tom have all the fun now can we," Max added jumping up and he had a kind of creepy grin on his face.

"Who wants to go first then?" I asked and all eyes fell upon me and I sighed angrily. "Fine, but no spying on me," I ordered jumped down off the bed. I tried to calmly walk out of the cabin, but I felt really nervous and as I exited I could hear them snickering inside. I made sure no one was around and then started to walk across the blood-red path towards Kayla's cabin. Then I spotted Sasha walking back from the bathroom and I ran up and stopped in front of her.

"Hello," I greeted and Sasha smiled.

"Are you acting like tom and admitting your true love for someone?" Sasha asked and I had no choice, but to nod and Sasha sighed with happiness. "Which one of my friends are you crushing on," Sasha said lightly nudging me.

"Um…can you just get Kayla for me?" I asked and Sasha smiled and nodded and she went into the cabin and I waited outside and then I heard a very quiet squeal of surprise from inside and I was about to turn and go back to the cabin when Kayla opened the door and then slowly closed it behind her.

"Sasha told me you wanted to see me," Kayla said kindly and I looked at her cabin.

"Can we go someplace, less public," I hissed loudly and Kayla glanced at her cabin and giggled and we walked away from the cabin and stopped as we reached the edge of the forest. "Now you may talk," Kayla promoted her green eye shining with curiosity.

"Well, you see…okay I'm sorry, but I feel pressure and I don't think…," I trailed off as Kayla leaned over and kissed me on the lips and like automatically my arms wrapped around her and I pulled her closer to me and then we broke apart and just stood there staring at each other.

"You don't need to say anything," Kayla whispered and she hugged me tightly and then I nearly cursed when I saw Max quickly ducking behind the mess hall. "Listen, I really like you, but can we keep this just between our friends and not go public?" Kayla asked as we drew apart.

"Of course," I said quickly and Kayla smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek and then she turned and walked away back towards her cabin. Once she was gone I stormed over to the mess hall and rounded the corner to face only Max.

"You are a little spy," I nearly yelled, but Max snorted and shook his head.

"I've been voted to go tell Kelly I like her," Max said holding up his hands innocently. I turned as I heard faint voices and saw that Tom and Amy were coming back up from the dock.

"You can tell Kelly later on since if Tom and Amy find us they will totally kill us," I whispered and Max and I hurried back to the cabin and we ducked inside and Zack and Jake jumped up not speaking the many questions that probably probed their minds at the moment.

"I'll explain later, but Tom is coming back," I said and we all hurried to look like we had done nothing wrong and weren't going to do anything wrong…luckily Tom stayed out a few minutes later and then entered and I looked up as he entered.

"Dude, I think I saw you four talking to the adults, am I right?" Tom immediately asked after shutting the door.

"Yeah and they kind of saw you guys holding hands and then kissed and they know you first kissed each other on the beach thanks to Max and Justin," Zack said and Tom shrugged.

"Its not like they'll confront us or anything," Tom said.

"Anyway…Justin what did Kayla say?" Jake asked curiously and Tom glanced at me.

"Nothing happened," I said even though I would eventually tell one of them what had happened.

"Yeah right, now what happened?" Zack asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing that concerns you guys," I said and Jake lightly shoved me.

"Tom told us what happened with him and Amy," Max pointed out and I glared at him.

"You're the one to speak since you never got to talk to Kelly," I snapped and Max snorted, but didn't deny it.

"Tomorrow you're the first one though," Jake said and I was glad they had given up trying to grill me down. It wasn't long before the other guys crashed in our cabin, because there was nothing else to do.

"What have you guys been up too lately?" Mike asked and I glanced at Tom who returned my glance.

"Oh nothing, talking about skateboard tricks and we were thinking of having a race you know between the skaters and the boarders," Zack said quickly covering.

"Oh well, not many of us brought skateboards and only Jake brought inline skates so that'd be a really um…interesting race," Bryce pointed out.

"It was only an idea," Jake whispered.

"Hey, I have an idea how about we go pull a prank on the girls...you know as sweet revenge," Scott suggested and we were all silent.

"Ours will have to better," Mark added and I couldn't help, but wonder if this was a good idea or they were just joking…

"Probably not, we might get in serious trouble," Mike said we all were silent again. Soon however we started talking again about who the other guys liked and we got some real shocks…Mike of course liked Amber, Nick liked Sasha, Bryce and Scott objected to liking any of the girls, and Mark liked Alex.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Mike said as he and the guys from his cabin left and when they did there seemed be a lightened tension from the room.

"That was really nerve-racking," Tom said and Max yawned.

"Dude, its like 1 in the morning," Max said glancing at his digital watch.

"Night you guys," Zack said and Max turned off the light and I had to grope around in the dark towards my bunk and then I climbed up and just lay on my back as I heard the others slowly fall asleep and I kind of fell asleep, but half of me kept thinking about how Kayla had kissed me just hours previously…the feelings had been amazing and spectacular and part of me wanted more…was that bad? I didn't really know how to answer myself so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep like I should've done a few minutes ago…

**Ellie's POV:**

The morning seemed to bring a new hope to some of the girls, but usually what brought hope to others brought misfortune to me…I could tell that Amy was hiding something, but it was something good and exciting for she couldn't keep still all morning. As she brushed her hair she bounced around happily and when I followed her to the bathroom she couldn't stop talking about how today was a wonderful day…it kind of made me sick.

"Ellie can I tell you a secret?" Amy suddenly rounded on me and I looked around and saw that it was deserted around us.

"Sure," I replied and Amy bounced a few steps backwards so that she was in front of me.

"I have a secret crush at camp, well its more like a secret boyfriend," Amy squealed and I nearly squealed with her.

"Who?" I demanded excitedly.

"Tom," Amy whispered in my ear and I gasped out of happiness.

"That's awesome," I said and we continued on towards the bathroom and now I finally understood why Amy was so happy.

"We kissed twice already, he's hugged me and said that he likes me and oh Ellie its so amazing," Amy gasped as we entered the bathroom.

"You're so lucky, I wish someone would like me," I whispered and Amy glanced at my sympathetically.

"Don't worry Ellie, there is someone here that likes you and I think I know how I can find out," Amy said and as I brushed my teeth, worry and excitement brewed in my stomach and as we both hurried back towards the cabin Amy sighed with relief. "He's alone good," Amy whispered. "Take this back to the cabin and put it on my bed and meet me in the mess hall," Amy said quickly and she raced away and then I spotted Tom walking slowly towards the mess hall. Amy stopped him and I noticed they were talking and then I thought popped up in my mind. _Was she asking him, if one of the boys liked me? _I hoped not, because that would probably put Tom in a really uncomfortable decision. I shook my head and hurried back towards the cabin and set my stuff back in my bag and then laid Amy's toothbrush and toothpaste on her bed and sighed as the cabin was empty…not even Clarisse had waited for me and she was my sister.

"Great," I mumbled and I started towards the door and just as I was exiting I jumped as I saw Zack waiting on the small deck.

"Sorry Ellie my bad," Zack said quickly and I smiled and shut the door behind me.

"No problem," I said and Zack returned my smile. "Is there something you want?" I asked and Zack blushed.

"Well, you can say that," Zack mumbled and I giggled and then sat on the railing so I was next to him.

"Are you here to see someone?" I asked knowing it was probably for Ashley or Alex.

"Y-yes," Zack stuttered.

"Everyone is already in the mess hall," I whispered motioning towards the mess hall.

"Well, not everyone," Zack said smiling and I laughed.

"True," I said.

"Besides the person I am here to see isn't in the mess hall, she's actually sitting right beside me," Zack said glancing at me and I felt myself blush.

"What business do you have with that person then?" I asked coyly and Zack laughed.

"Well, I wanted to tell that person that I think there are really cute and I would love to get to know them," Zack replied and I shrugged.

"Maybe that person wants to get to know you better too, maybe tonight down on the beach around 7?" I asked and Zack nodded.

"Will you tell that person that I will be there?" Zack asked nicely and I smiled.

"Of course," I replied and Zack once again returned my smile and then started to walk away towards the mess hall and when he was out of sight I nearly felt myself faint. My heart was beating faster and faster as every second passed and then I finally slid off the railing and started walking towards the mess hall. I entered and then went to sit beside Amy who asked me where I had been.

"I'll tell you after breakfast," I whispered back and I noticed Zack watching me and I smiled and then he looked away.

"I think I know what it's about anyway," Amy giggled and I looked at her and knew she must've seen me and Zack exchange glances.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm meeting him down on the beach at 7," I whispered to amy who quietly giggled.

"Your secret is safe with me," Amy whispered back and then we completely changed the subject as Sasha and Amber jumped in about how much fun that challenge was, but I was only half listening as my heart and my mind couldn't get Zack's smile out of my head.

**Parents POV:**

"I think Tom and Amy are a cute couple," Courtney said and Katie nodded agreeing.

"Don't you think they're a little young?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe," Katie said shrugging.

"You know this will only spark other relationships as well," Bridgette pointed out. At the moment all of the mothers were gathered in the woods just talking and they had all seemed to be interested in Tom and Amy's kiss the night before.

"Someone will get hurt," Sadie added. "Not all relationships turn out the way they planned," Sadie added and the others nodded.

"I wonder who is next," Gwen said and the other sighed.

"I am not looking forward to seeing someone get hurt," Courtney whispered. "Especially not Amy," Courtney added.

"Courtney, I know my son and I can tell you that he is very sincere and kind and the way he kissed Amy last night meant that he really likes her, he won't hurt her," Katie said and Courtney nodded.

"Oh I know," Courtney replied. "Should we talk to the girls?" Courtney asked.

"Probably not," Denise chipped in. "Intervening with the girls could make them very uncomfortable," Denise added.

"I agree with Denise, for now we should just let them have their space," Leshawna said and Beth and Lindsay nodded.

"If we have to intervene then we will," Beth said.

"Only though when the time is right," Lindsay concluded and the adults started to shuffle back towards camp, but their husbands intervened with them.

"Hi," Bridgette greeted as Geoff shuffled over to stand beside her.

"You girls have a nice chat," Duncan said and the girls nodded.

"Same here," DJ added as he placed his arm around Denise. As the adults quietly talked they shuffled towards camp and then they stopped as they saw something that totally for 1) kind of creeped them out and 2) made them wonder if they had made the right choice…because standing close to the edge of the forest where they were was Kayla and Justin who in fact were holding hands and walking towards the beach.

"Amy and Tom aren't the only ones then," Cody said and he side glanced at Beth who returned the gaze.

"Those aren't the only two couple on this island," Bryce suddenly swung down from the tree followed closely by Mark and Scott.

"What are you three doing?" Sadie scolded and Scott shrugged.

"Eavesdropping would be the best way to describe it," Mark said and Izzy and Owen glared at him.

"What do you mean; they aren't the only two couples on this island?" Harold inquired.

"Well, we kind of have nothing better to do than eavesdrop and so far we've discovered that Amy and Tom are a couple of course," Mark said.

"Then there is Justin and Kayla," Bryce jumped in.

"Tonight will probably start the beginning of Zack and Ellie," Scott said.

"Max will be asking Kelly pretty soon," Bryce continued.

"Then most likely Jake and Meghan," Scott added.

"Oh and we can't forget Mike and Amber now," Mark concluded and the parents glanced at each other.

"We are pretty clueless then," DJ said and Mark nodded, earning a slap from Izzy.

"What you guys are, while you guys are enjoying your little reunion party, we've got romantic relationships blooming and you all have no clue," Bryce added and jumped and grabbed onto the tree branch and swung up and sat on the tree.

"Face it you guys are completely clueless about what is going on between us kids," Scott added climbing up after Bryce.

"It's a hard concept to grasp, but you'll grasp it eventually," Mark said following Bryce and Scott up into the tree.

"We'll see you all later," Scott said as they all disappeared further up into the tree.

"You know, I think they are right," Trent said. "We are pretty clueless about what is happening between our kids," Trent added and the others nodded.

"We can't intervene though, they'd never forgive us for that," Heather said and the others also agreed.

"Then what can we do?" Owen asked and then they ducked out of the forest and started up towards the camp and then they turned around as they heard hurried footsteps towards the camp. They turned and saw Max racing towards Kayla and Justin they stopped and watched as both broke apart and Max and Justin raced back up and Kayla looked around frantically and then she spotted them and raced towards them.

"Okay, I can be mad at you later for possibly spying on me, but we've got a problem," Kayla gapsed and the parents all looked at each other.

"What happened?" Leshawna demanded.

"It's Jake, something happened," Kayla began and then Beth and Cody just raced off in the direction that Justin and Max did and Kayla and the other adults raced after them…fear rising in all of their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

**Ha-ha…I'm just saying that was happens to Jake has nothing to do with what will happen later on to the kids…and this is just for dramatic effect and hopefully it worked!!**

Chapter 5

**Max's POV:**

Jake tripped and face planted on the walk-way, but his helmet had not been on tightly, so it fell off and I noticed that he rolled as he fell and his head knocked onto the walk-way a few times. When he stopped he was face-up his arms cut and slightly bleeding his helmet laying a few feet away and his hair somewhat messed up. Zack and Nick instantly darted to his side as I just stood there shocked and frightened.

"Max go get Justin he's by the forest with Kayla go now," Nick hissed and I just raced off my thoughts mixed and confused and frightened. I stopped and saw Justin and Kayla and I knew this was bad, but I darted down calling their names.

"Dude, what's up?" Justin asked nervously glancing at Kayla and they broke apart.

"Justin is Jake he tripped and he fell and he's hurt and Nick and Zack are with him," I just blurted and Justin's eyes widened.

"Kayla, go get help Max take me to them," Justin instructed and both Kayla and I nodded and we raced off in different directions not looking back only focusing on getting to Jake. When the three forms came into view Justin just raced forward passing me in the process and he stopped and fell beside his brother who hadn't been moved.

"Justin he tripped and then well you can see what happened," Zack was saying as I finally came up to them.

"We've got to move him somewhere else," Justin said and then Cody and Beth appeared there eyes wide with fear and worry.

"What happened?" Cody demanded and we all started to say stuff at once, but Beth held up her hand as Cody scooped up Jake in his arms. "All of you go back to your cabin," Cody said as Kayla and the other adults arrived.

"The medical tent is this way," Duncan said as the adults raced off with Jake leaving the kids there stunned.

"Justin are you okay?" Kayla's quiet voice made me turn and I saw her staring at Justin worriedly as he watched the adults disappear.

"Not now Kayla," Justin said fiercely and at first Kayla looked hurt and surprised, but them her eyes softened.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Kayla whispered and then walked off and nodded to us as she passed.

"Justin…"Nick trailed off and Justin just turned and started walking back towards the cabin.

"Poor guy," Zack sighed as the three of us slowly followed behind Justin.

"We should give him his space," Nick whispered and we all stopped.

"Should we find Tom?" I asked and Zack shook his head.

"He's hanging out with Amy somewhere on the beach and I've got to meet Ellie in a couple hours too," Zack said and I nodded and then Zack faintly smiled. "You've got something to do as well," Zack said and Nick nodded to where Kelly, Kayla, Sasha, and Amber were walking towards us.

"You guys make me sick," I growled and Zack and Nick shrugged.

"Hey Kayla told us what happened," Sasha said kindly as they finally reached us.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible," Nick mumbled.

"How's Justin taking it?" Kelly asked politely.

"Not to well," I replied.

"I wonder how Jake's doing," Amber whispered and we all solemnly nodded. I looked at Kelly who returned my gaze and I faintly smiled and she quickly nodded towards the beach and held up 7 fingers and I gave her a quick nod.

"We'd better go and see how Justin is," Zack finally said and the girls nodded and we walked passed them, but Kelly was able to whisper in my ear.

She said, "Down on the beach at 7."

"I'll be there," I whispered back and then followed Zack and Nick back to our cabin, but when we entered Justin wasn't there.

"He needs to be alone anyway," Nick said and I nodded.

"I am not going to go ask Kelly," I said and they turned to me with smiles.

"You have too," Zack said.

"No, because Kelly asked me to meet her down at the beach at 7," I said and they congratulated me and gave me high-fives and it was true, I had earned them…sort of and Justin and Jake would be here as well if Jake hadn't tripped and gotten injured.

**Sasha's POV:**

The news about Jake would not go over well with Meghan. She had confided in us that she had a crush on Jake and she would be devastated to find out that he had been hurt.

"We can't tell her," Kelly said urgently as we approached the cabin and I could see Meghan sitting on the deck writing in her journal.

"We can't lie to her," I replied and as we got closer I realized that Meghan was…crying. The others must have spotted the same detail, because the four of us raced to her side.

"Meghan what's wrong?" Kayla asked and Meghan just closed her journal.

"Justin was walking by and he looked upset and then he told me what happened and I've been writing ever since," Meghan sniffed and I gave her a tight hug and she just sat there.

"He'll be okay," Amber whispered.

"I don't know why I'm even crying," Meghan said wiping her eyes.

"Girl you love him," Kelly said and I released Meghan and we decided to sit on the deck and play some card games, right now we were playing Poker. I smiled at my friends who were waiting for me to make my move.

"4 aces, read it and weep," I exclaimed and they sighed angrily, since it had been the 6th game in a row I had won.

"Your father taught you well Sasha," We all looked up as Bridgette and Courtney approached.

"I guess so," I replied.

"I'm guessing that you want to know how Jake is," Courtney said and we all vigorously nodded.

"Well we wouldn't know," Bridgette sighed. "Beth and Cody are still in the medical tent we just decided to come and see how you were all doing," Bridgette added and we all gave them weak smiles.

"Don't worry though, Jake is in good hands," Courtney added quickly.

"We'd better go check on the others," Bridgette said standing up, but she leaned over and gave both Amber and I a tight hug before they walked away.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked suddenly and I looked at my watch.

"10 to 7," I replied and Kelly bit her lower lip. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked and Kelly slowly nodded.

"I'm meeting Max down on the beach," Kelly said and Meghan and Amber giggled.

"Go on girly you'll be late," Kayla urged and Kelly smiled and ducked inside and then she came back out and jumped over the railing of the deck and started walking towards the beach.

"Lucky," I mumbled and then I spotted Ellie leaving her cabin and when she came close enough Amber called her over.

"Hey guys," Ellie greeted and she seemed anxious.

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked curiously.

"I'm meeting Zack down by the beach," Ellie replied and Kayla giggled.

"You and Kelly are the lucky ones," amber snapped and Ellie smiled sympathetically.

"I know that Mike likes you Amber," Ellie said before skipping away towards the beach.

"That girl is too happy," Amber mumbled, but there was a spark of interest in her eyes.

"You my sister are too desperate," I giggled and Amber glared at me and we gathered up the cards to play another round of poker.

**Eva's POV:**

Breaking out of that stupid institution was incredibly easy, especially since we had disabled the alarm system so we got away unnoticed. Ezekiel and I had been in the mental institution together for about 8 years now and those backstabbing traitors from Total Drama Island were about to pay for their traitorous behavior towards us. At the moment we were skimming over the water at an accelerated rate towards that stupid island, on a stolen coastguard boat we had snatched away just minutes ago. It didn't take long to reach the island, but we had to anchor the boat and swim the rest of the way to shore so no one would find the boat.

"No way," Ezekiel hissed. We were perched watching the traitors as they ate slowly, but the nerds Cody and Beth weren't there.

"Did you guys hear," Chris the stupid host said holding up the paper. "Two of our special friends have escaped," Chris added and he passed around the paper where on the front page was a title that read: **Two Escapees on the Lose **

"This is bad," Bridgette mumbled and Ezekiel had to hold me back front launching at the stupid bitch.

"Wait listen," Ezekiel ordered angrily.

"Your kids aren't exactly safe," Chris said and I glanced at Ezekiel and he smiled evilly and we crept away and then raced deep into the forest and then collapsed under a large oak.

"They brought their kids," I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I know," Ezekiel replied and then he snapped his fingers. "Scratch our plan of killing of those traitorous fools," Ezekiel said and I stood up.

"What?" I snarled angrily.

"Relax I have a better idea," Ezekiel said and I backed away a few inches.

"Speak now," I growled and Ezekiel nodded.

"Their kids must mean the world to those fools, so if something happened to them they'd be ever so devastated," Ezekiel whispered and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"You don't mean?" I asked stepping forward.

"Yes Eva," Ezekiel said with a wicked smile on his face. "We're going to kill their kids."


	7. Chapter 7

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

Chapter 6

**Zack's POV:**

The morning talk with Ellie had been funny and amazing and now we were meeting on the beach. Max and I had made a deal that they each get one side of the dock so that they had their privacy and now all I had to wait. I was not impatient, until now at least, but why should I be? I've had like 3 other girlfriends before, some of which were real bitches, but Ellie I guess was different. I was about to go see Max when I saw her calmly walking towards me, her dark, shoulder-length hair tied back in a neat braid and her crystal blue eyes bright. I looked at her and then I looked further up at the camp and I growled when I saw the adults, but I pushed them out of my mind at the moment.

"Hey," Ellie greeted and I smiled.

"Hi," I replied and Ellie looked at me. "Come on," I said nervously and started to lead her down to the beach, but then we stopped and it seemed like their was someone watching us and then their was a scream from the other side of the dock. Both Ellie and I look over and see Max and Kelly being held tightly by two figures each with knife pressed against Max and Kelly's throats.

"Max, Kelly," I exclaimed and the male figure looked over at us and smiled evilly. He shoved Max roughly into the female's hands and started towards us. "Ellie run," I whispered.

"What?" Ellie asked, but it wasn't because she hadn't heard me, it was because she couldn't believe what I had said.

"I said run," I said and Ellie glared at me.

"Then come on," Ellie said and I just followed her as we started to race away and I saw that the adults were racing down towards us as well. Suddenly Ellie and I were jolted backwards and I felt something cold pressed against my throat.

"Don't you move another inch," The man hissed to our parents. Lindsay and Tyler looked freaked while Sadie looked ready to kill someone.

"If you hurt them," Duncan threatened.

"I wouldn't be the one making threats, especially since I've got 4 of your kids hostage," The man said and I felt the knife pressing firmer into my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Lindsay asked and I looked at my mother.

"Pure pleasure," The woman was storming over with Kelly and Max still firmly in her grasp and when she got close enough to stopped and put her knife to Kelly's throat. "Now we're taking all of your children into the mess hall while you all wait in the fire pit, if one of you leaves someone dies," The woman snarled and the parents all horrified and frightened started off towards the fire pit.

I sat beside Tom and Max while the man, whose name turned out to be Ezekiel and the woman who was named Eva were stalking around the room.

"We still haven't hit their point of breaking," Eva hissed at Ezekiel. Ezekiel nodded and looked around and grabbed Max and I roughly.

"Deliver this to your parents, don't speak to them and just hand it to them and then come back," Ezekiel said and he scribbled down a note and handed it to me. He shoved us roughly out of the door and we both started slowly towards the fire pit. I opened the note and read:

_Hear my warning, by sunset one of your kids will die and I will assure you that you will not be pleased._

"Dude this sucks," Max mumbled as we approached the fire pit. When we came at the entrance we stopped and the adults looked at us with surprise. Max shoved me forward and I walked forward and just gave the note to Trent who was closest and motioned for him to read it. I turned and walked back over to Max and then we started back across the camp and then back to the mess hall.

"You two did very well," Eva hissed and we sat down quickly and then Eva turned to Ezekiel and they whispered something and then Eva went and grabbed Amy, Sasha, Amber, Kelly, Kayla, and Ellie and shoved them towards the door outside. Eva turned to look at Max and I and I guessed she knew we had read the note. "We always keep our promises," Eva said and then she led the girls outside and then Ellie flashed me a frightened gaze, but Ezekiel shut the door and just waited and a second later there was a painful shriek that could not be good…

**Kelly's POV:**

I shut my eyes tightly just waiting for that horrible pain in my stomach or somewhere else where Eva had slashed me, but the pain never came to me, but I know who it did come too…the painful shriek made me open my eyes and then it stopped and Amy slowly fell to her knees and then onto her back as blood started to come out of the long slash mark on her side, but she wasn't breathing anymore...she was dead. Tears welled in my eyes and I found myself by her side along with Kayla, Sasha, Amber, and Ellie and then Eva gazed down with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Her parents would love to find out that something has happened to their daughter," Eva hissed and she pointed to Amy's necklace which I believe her mother had given to her when she had been born. It gleamed silver and on the inside was a recent picture of Amy and her baby picture. "You two take it to them," Eva said motioning towards Kayla and I and I slowly nodded and Sasha gently lifted Amy's head and I unhooked the necklace, careful not to touch the blood that was swelling around her body.

"Come on," Kayla cried and we both started to walk quickly towards the fire pit. I bundled up the necklace so it was hidden in my hand and I clenched my hand tightly and we hurried towards the fire pit. There was a loud talk inside, but it seemed to cease as Kayla tripped and mumbled something and then we appeared at the entrance and I quickly wiped my eyes. "Over there," Kayla whispered nodding towards Courtney and I glanced at her. "Go ahead," Kayla added and turned away and I saw more tears falling from her eyes. I nodded and slowly shuffled towards Courtney my heart beating faster as I approached and when I was only a good few feet in front of her I uncurled my hand and held out the necklace to her and grief flashed in her eyes as she delicately took it.

"Amy's dead, isn't she?" Courtney choked.

"Yes," I whispered and Courtney closed her eyes and then she opened them and made to hug me, but I backed away and then turned and started to leave and Kayla looked at me intently, but then we slowly starting walking back and even from a distance we still could see the others gathered around Amy's body.

"Eva take them into the woods and do your stuff," Ezekiel hissed just as we were approaching. Eva nodded gruffly and hauled Sasha to her feet and Ellie and Amber followed her lead and she shoved us towards the fire pit again.

"I've got a better idea though," Eva mumbled, but only loud enough for us to hear. Ezekiel snickered to himself and then went into the mess hall and we heard nothing and then I saw my father disappear inside the fire pit. Suddenly as if by a sign I saw a rock fly over and land in front of me only missing me by mere inches, but it was a sign and I knew what it meant. I bent down and picked up the rock and fingered it in my hand as Eva slowly led us forward and then when Eva got close, I spun around and pelted the rock at her and it knocked into her temple and she stumbled backwards lightly.

"Run for it," I screeched and the girls all split up racing in different directions and I wasn't too far behind them, but when I looked over my shoulder I saw that Eva was hot on my heels.

"You little brat get back here," Eva shouted angrily and I raced into the woods dodging between branches and then I saw it, like it was a miracle. It was a small spot between two trees with a small bush covering and if someone crouched low enough…they could hide there. I jumped over the bush and lay down flat on my stomach and listened. Storming footsteps came only seconds after and they stopped close to the trees and then they hurried off in a completely different direction towards the camp. When they were no longer audible I got up and brushed off the dirt and then raced back towards camp and in the process nearly barreling into Sasha and Amber.

"Kelly," Sasha gasped grabbing me and pulling me into a tight hug. "You're okay," Sasha gasped and I returned the hug and realized that we were both trembling.

"Yeah, but we've can't waste anytime, we've got to get the others out of the mess hall," I whispered and Amber stared wide-eyed at me.

"How?" Amber asked and I shrugged.

"We just have too," I replied and then we started jogging towards the mess hall and then we stopped as we realized that the entrance to the kitchen was open. We slipped inside and crawled along the floor until we reached the counter that stretched out into the dining area, where most of the boys and the rest of the girls were sitting.

"Tom and Mike are going to be upset," Sasha whispered and I followed her gaze to where Mike was sitting and I noticed that Amber was staring at Tom. Ezekiel was lounging by the door checking the clock on the wall every few seconds and then he straightened.

"Where the hell is she?" Ezekiel snapped angrily.

"Crap," Amber rasped and I turned and saw that her foot had knocked down a pot and that it was falling to the floor. Both Sasha and I dived, but the pot still crashed upon the floor making a loud clatter noise.

"Whose there?" Ezekiel shouted madly and I stopped and then looked over at the door.

"Run," I screeched and Sasha and Amber bolted and I wasn't too far behind them, but we weren't the only ones as I heard thundering footsteps after us. We quickened our pace and then we were streaking around the mess hall away from Ezekiel who was chasing us.

"Grab them," Ezekiel hissed and then there was a scream from Sasha and I saw that Eva had appeared from nowhere and had a tight hold on Sasha.

"Kelly," Amber's shout made me whirl around and I saw Ezekiel holding her down roughly.

"Ezekiel hold this brat," Eva rasped and shoved Sasha over to him and he grabbed her roughly by the wrists. Eva turned on me slowly walking towards me and every step I backed up and slowly we went further down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and then my mother, Kayla, Ellie, and a few other of the adults appeared.

"Kelly, remember you're cheerleading routine," My mother shouted and at first I didn't understand what she meant, but then it dawned on me and I laughed and took a deep breath.

"Back-flip, front handspring, back handspring, back tuck, herky," I whispered to myself as I back-flipped, and then did the front and back handsprings and then the back tuck and the herky finally. "Cartwheel, back-flip, back handspring, back handspring, back double tuck," I whispered again taking a running start and doing the cartwheel followed by the front handspring, then the double back handspring followed by a two back flips. Then I noticed that Eva was at a larger distance away from me and I smiled.

"Go Kelly," Amber cheered despite her previous predicament. I smiled and Eva growled angrily and raced towards me, but I was ready for her.

"Round-off, front-flip, front handspring, front tuck, cartwheel, round-off," I shouted and did every trick, with precision and a certain grace that made me captain of my middle school's cheerleading squad.

"Always a runner and never a fighter," Eva snarled and I shrugged.

"At least I have talent, besides being a psycho maniac," I shouted and laughed and I heard Sasha and Amber cracking up over where they were still being held. I suddenly got an idea and took a deep breath and did a switch-off of cartwheels and then back handsprings and I made sure I was going in a straight line close to Ezekiel and Sasha and Amber. Finally when I was close enough I did a huge back handspring and felt my sneakers connect with Ezekiel's head. Sasha and Amber were released as Ezekiel fell to the ground, blood swelling on the side of his head where I apparently hit him.

"Wow, that was awesome," Sasha gasped staring at Ezekiel.

"Wait where did Eva go?" Amber was facing the other way and I looked and saw that Eva wasn't anywhere in sight.

"This is just getting weird," Sasha said as she shivered.

"You can say that again," I muttered as I surveyed the landscape looking for any sign of that crazy lady. Then searing pain came from my back and I heard Amber scream and I just caught a glimpse of Eva's evil and maniacal gaze right before my energy seemed to disappear like fog on a sunny day and along with it came my life…

**Bryce's POV:**

Ezekiel raced right after Amber, Sasha, and Kelly and then we were left alone and we didn't even dare to move or leave, but there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on outside of the mess hall and then we heard Amber's obvious piercing scream close to the kitchen and we all seemed to freeze and then Scott lightly knocked my arm.

"Come on, we have to investigate," Scott said with the evil grin on his face.

"Do you want to be murdered?" I hissed angrily and Scott shrugged and I looked at everyone else. We were sitting pretty close to the kitchen and we could probably escape without anyone noticing. Tom and Sarah seemed to be in their own little worlds, but I knew that if they found out I was leaving they would freak and I noticed Scott watching the door intently. "You want to make sure Ellie's okay," I added and Scott looked at me about to object, but then he nodded his head.

"Are you coming or not?" Scott asked angrily and I looked back at Tom and Sarah and then nodded. Scott and I both slipped out of our seats and slowly made out way into the kitchen and then we crawled back to the door and then we ran for it, but what our sights fell upon was even worse then we had bargained for. By the edge of the mess hall stood Eva and she was standing over Kelly's body and surrounding Kelly was a small puddle of blood. Sasha and Amber were slowly inching there way over towards where some of the adults, Kayla and Ellie stood there eyes wide with fear and grief.

"Well, I guess we have to escapees," Ezekiel's voice sounded right behind Scott and I and then I heard a weird sound and looked over to see Scott his hand over his neck where there was a thin, but deep cut in his throat. Blood was soon slowly dripping from his hands and the sight made me terrified and I would've run, but Ezekiel had a tight grip on my shirt.

"Bryce," The terrified scream came from Katie who was standing beside Noah her eyes wide tears slowly forming in her eyes and then I felt a slow sharp object slide across my neck and pain ravenged through me as I dropped like a stone onto the ground. My hand found my neck and I felt warm blood swelling around me and then Scott appeared by my side.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Scott whispered before he disappeared out of view and I guessed he had finally lost the rest of his strength and was now going into the depths of death and as the seconds drew on I felt my life coming to an end and then I saw them standing there fear in their eyes. Sarah seemed angry and very depressed and Tom just sad as they stared at me and then I faintly smiled then I closed my eyes as my life slowly slipped away…

**Tom's POV:**

"Bryce," The scream definitely came from my mother and it came from outside. I turned to look to where my brother and Scott had been sitting and found that their seats were empty.

"Scott," Clarisse's whisper was thick with fear and I noticed Sarah looking at me desperately. Clarisse, Sarah, and I stood up and quickly hurried into the kitchen and then we went over to the door and I had to cover Sarah's mouth or she would've screamed. Ezekiel was slowly drawing his knife along Bryce's neck and then Bryce fell like a stone to the ground as blood came from his throat slowly soaking his shirt and falling upon the ground. The sight was gruesome and I heard Sarah stifle a whimper and then I released my hand from over her mouth and then Bryce seemed to notice us and I looked at him as anger flared inside me, but my sadness quickly took over and then Bryce faintly smiled and slowly his eyes closed and he was gone.

"No," Sarah murmured and then there was a whimper from Clarisse and I noticed Scott had the same fate as Bryce only it was bloodier. I raised my eyes to look at Ezekiel who seemed unbothered by the sight of my brother and Scott laying there on the ground, dead.

"You see these three," Ezekiel said motioning to Bryce, Scott, and then over to where Kelly's body lay in the same state. "They are disobedient, very disobedient," Ezekiel said calmly and looked at them his eyes cold, dark, emotionless. "This is what happens to people who are disobedient."


	8. Chapter 8

Total Drama Island

Chapter 7

**Ellie's POV:**

I felt Kayla gripping my wrist tightly, but that didn't concern me as Katie shouted out for Bryce, who had snuck out of the mess hall with Scott. They must have seen Kelly and freaked and Ezekiel got a hold of them and now both lay dead where they stood. Tom, Sarah, and Clarisse were peering out of the door their eyes wide.

"Come on," Kayla whispered to me and I looked at her and saw that Sasha and Amber were creeping around the adults towards the woods and ushering for us to go with them. Kayla and I slowly stepped back and then hurried after Sasha and Amber and then when we were hidden in the forest I dropped to my knees and felt tears rushing to escape from my eyes, but I tried to keep them away.

"It's okay Ellie, we'll avenge his death," Amber whispered putting her arm comfortingly around me.

"Why was he being so stupid?" I asked quietly and then a thought suddenly brimmed in my head and it pricked like a nasty thorn in your side. "He was coming to make sure I was okay," I whispered and Kayla looked at me skeptically.

"You can't be sure of anything," Sasha murmured, but I shook my head.

"Scott even though he's the youngest always been pretty protective over Clarisse and I," I explained gently. "Nearly got him killed once for Clarisse and me," I added and then laughed. "He was checking on me, making sure I was okay and because of me he's dead," I sobbed and Sasha sighed sympathetically.

"We've got to do something and now," Amber said sternly. "Amy, Kelly, Scott, Bryce, and who knows who else is dead and we just can't let those damn psychos get away with it," Amber added and I looked up at her.

"What are we supposed to do, sneak back into the kitchen grab a couple of butcher knives and start chasing Eva and Ezekiel?" I snapped angrily and Kayla delicately helped me to my feet.

"That is not what I was implying," Amber said. We were face to face, fury burning within both of our eyes, but then Sasha and Kayla dragged us apart.

"Stop it both of you," Sasha said, but it didn't stop as Amber knocked Sasha to the ground and barreled into me. I felt her fist connect with my cheek and Sasha's many attempts to get Amber to stop, but Amber just kept scratching and punching my arm and it hurt, but then I jumped when Kayla let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed dangerously throughout the forest. Amber stopped and Sasha was able to pull her off and I stood up rubbing my cheek as the pain started.

"What'd you do that for?" Amber asked.

"You two wouldn't stop, and Sasha's plan wasn't working, so I screamed to get you to stop," Kayla said and Amber growled angrily. "What? It worked," Kayla said, but Amber whipped around to face her.

"Yes, but now everyone knows we're out here," Amber shouted angrily and then suddenly I felt myself moving, but that was because I was being dragged. I reached up to my neck and then I felt sticky blood rushing over my hand and then I heard the hysterical screams and calls of Kayla and then everything went black.

**Jake's POV:**

Meghan…Meghan, that was the only thing on my mind, besides the fact that my arms hurt and my head was throbbing. Outside the medical tent I heard a soft weeping and I wondered what the hell it was all about. I sat up and groaned as my head throbbed even more fiercely, but I stood up and went towards the entrance anyway. I opened the small flap and sitting there on the ground, crying was Meghan. I darted to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me and I felt helplessly confused.

"Jake," Meghan gasped and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Meghan what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake its terrible," Meghan sobbed. "Eva and Ezekiel they killed her," Meghan added and I felt horrified and confused.

"What?" I said, but Meghan just shook her head. After a while I started to try to calm her down and when she finally did stop crying she looked really scared and horrified when I asked her what really happened. "Well, it's a long story," Meghan began and I smiled and stood up and helped her up as well. I nodded towards the tent and smiled and Meghan faintly smiled back. I put my arm around her and we walked into the tent together and then we sat down. Meghan then began explaining the whole story from the beginning, which was being taken into the dining hall by Eva and Ezekiel. I listened intently as she told me what had happened until the moment when she had run for it, when Kelly had beamed Eva in the head with a rock.

"That is just plain harsh," I whispered and Meghan nodded. I still had my arm around her and neither of us was objecting so I just kept it there. We sat there silently for a few minutes, but then I turned as she cleared her throat and suddenly she was kissing me. It only lasted a few seconds and when we broke apart, my arm fell from her shoulder and we sat a few inches apart. I was slightly shocked, but Meghan was looking mortified as if not even believing the reality that she had just kissed her. I was about to say something then spotted something, a book, lying open by the head of the cot. I stood up and moved past Meghan and bent over the book. Meghan soon appeared at my side and we flipped through page after page of chants, spells, and other mindless crap and it made no sense. Finally Meghan flipped the book closed and we both gasped as we read the title of the book. The book was called; Bringing Back the Dead; Expert Copy

"What the hell?" Meghan whispered as she stroked the spine of the book. Meghan then picked up the book and squinted at some small blue ink along the spine of the book. "Oh my god," Meghan said and I looked and saw that the blue ink said: Property to Izzy. Suddenly someone crashed into the tent behind us and we whirled around face to face with Izzy herself. I grabbed the book and held it up for her to see.

"Would you like to explain a few things?"

**Parents' POV:**

Everyone was in a slump. About 5 of our kids were dead and nothing looked good and things just seemed to get worse. Suddenly screams split the air coming from the air. Gwen glanced at Trent in alarm, she knew that scream anywhere.

"That is definitely Kayla," Gwen murmured all hope for her only daughter's survival slimming.

"Wait, listen," Bridgette said quietly and they all fell silent and more screams suddenly hit the air, still Kayla's this time however they could make out the words.

"ELLIE! ELLIE NO! NO…LET ME GO…ELLIE! ELLIE, COME BACK! ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE!" Kayla screamed hysterically. Gwen felt relieved, but then heard choked cries from Sadie. She had already just lost Scott and now Ellie, she must be in so much pain.

"Not Ellie too," Sadie whispered quietly.

"Wait," Owen said and looked around nervously. "Where'd Izzy go?" Owen asked and everyone instantly looked around and sighed.

"Great, now more of our kids are going to die," Courtney muttered. Just as she said that another scream hit the air, but it wasn't Kayla's, it was way more high-pitched more girly. Gwen turned to look at Bridgette and Geoff, Sasha and Amber had gone with Kayla and Ellie into the woods.

"God damn it I can't tell which one it is," Bridgette muttered angrily. Everyone was waiting.

"AMBER!" Sasha's recognizable voice was now high-pitched definitely with fear.

"No," Bridgette whispered and Geoff pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Leshawna," Ezekiel stood at the entrance to the fire pit dangling what looked like a necklace. Leshawna looked horrified and everyone guessed it must be Kelly's.

"You sick pig," Leshawna snapped as she went over and grabbed the necklace away from Leshawna.

"I try," Ezekiel whispered and soon he turned and was gone.

**Zack's POV:**

"ELLIE! ELLIE NO! NO…LET ME GO…ELLIE! ELLIE, COME BACK! ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE!" Kayla screamed hysterically. We could hear Kayla all the way in the dining hall and I felt horrified and terrible. I hadn't even been able to kiss Ellie and now she was…gone.

"Come on let's just go," Max at one point said out loud. At first plenty of people objected, but then slowly more people agreed seeing it as a better idea.

"We can go meet our parents, they'll protect us," Carrie said and then Kayla and Sasha burst into the dining hall and shut the door and both just stood there panting, not even caring we were there.

"Kayla, Sasha," Clarisse said and Kayla and Sasha just looked at us still panting.

"What's been happening?" Mike ordered and then Sasha started sobbing pitifully. Kayla looked on the verge of doing so also, but she somehow didn't.

"Well, last time I checked 6 of us have died so far," Kayla whispered sinking to the ground.

"What?" Tom asked in disbelief. Kayla was staring at the floor probably keeping herself from crying.

"Scott, Bryce, Kelly, Amy, Ellie, and Amber," Sasha whispered, saying Amber's name delicately.

"no," Clarisse gasped and I glanced around at her and saw Carrie trying to comfort her, but no doubt she was beyond upset. Two of her siblings had died, but even though Ellie wasn't related to me I still felt like part of my heart was now missing.

"What about Meghan?" Alex asked quietly.

"Neither of us have seen her," Kayla whispered.

"Now we really have to get out of here," I said. "We'll all just make a run for the fire pit," I added and everyone nodded.

"Actually different plans are in order," Izzy, Jake, and Meghan walked through the back door.

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked staring at the book that lay in her mother's hand. "Wait, mom no," Carrie suddenly gasped.

"Can you think of any other way Carrie?" Izzy asked and then she set down the book on the ground. Bringing Back the Dead; Expert Copy  is what the book title was.

"Does it really work?" Clarisse asked intrigued.

"Of course it does," Izzy said smiling.

"You brought back the cat mom, not actually people," Carrie muttered.

"hush," Everyone said to Carrie who rolled her eyes.

"Whether Carrie, Max, or Mark want to admit it or not, I can bring basically anything back from the dead, even people," Izzy said and Kayla stared wide-eyed at Izzy.

"You're going to bring back everyone's that died, then?" Kayla asked and Izzy smiled.

"Yes, but I need your help," Izzy said signaling to all of us. I couldn't help, but feel hopeful maybe the one person that I actually loved would be able to be with me, laughing at my jokes or just plain being there at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Total Drama Island

Chapter 8

**Meghan's POV:**

As Izzy explained to us as simple as possible about the magic and how it worked I felt my hope dimming and brightening at the same time. At least Jake was with me, that's what kept the candle of hope still bright enough to not burn out inside me. Finally we were given our assignments to get what we needed. To make the magic work, we'd need something of the person; a jacket, some hair, jewelry, etc. I was trusted to find something of Amy's and luckily it was Mike who suggested that I go to the firepit and ask Courtney for Amy's necklace. Rose insisted that if Kelly was dead her necklace would be returned to their mother so Kayla, who had to find something of Kelly's, would come with me to the firepit.

Kayla who usually looked like the more sensible one looked hysterical beyond belief and I felt so sorry for her.

"I'll keep a look out while you get the necklaces," I said and Kayla nodded, but then I looked up and nearly shrieked, but managed to stay silent and wrenched Kayla into the shelter of the nearby bathrooms for the time being. In front of us strode Ezekiel and Eva who were quietly talking to themselves theirs knives glinting at their sides. They walked slowly and something about the way they walked slowly and without any hint of regret or something holding them back made both Kayla and I shudder. When they had left towards the beach Kayla and I snuck out and raced towards the firepit. Kayla sent me a glance as we reached the entrance and I nodded and we walked inside together.

"Kayla! Meghan!" The voices of the adults all crowded around us asking questions and many looked fearful as if wanting to know if it was true and some of their children we actually dead. Somehow Kayla and I fought through and I spotted Courtney and went over to her.

"I need to borrow Amy's necklace," I said and confusion glistened in Courtney's eyes, but without any questions asked she gave me the locket. Kayla had retrieved Kelly's necklace and we left a few seconds later. However don't think that we're getting away with all of this so easily. As we left suddenly someone wrenched us backwards and at first I thought it was maybe one of our parents going to demand for answers, but then I face to face to face with someone I didn't want to see. Ezekiel. He turned both Kayla and I around to face him and he dangled his knife in front of our faces.

"You know girls, it's very mean of you all to be sneaking around without even saying hi to us," Ezekiel said and nodded to behind us where I assumed Eva was watching on.

"Can you please just answer one thing?" Kayla said and I looked at her.

"Why not? I'll just end up killing you brats anyway," Ezekiel shrugged and Kayla took a deep breath.

"Why are you killing us?" Kayla asked and I was shocked and so was Ezekiel.

"Well…we wanted revenge on your parents and what better way then killing off the most cherished things in their lives?" Ezekiel hissed and then chuckled to himself as if it was a very sick inside joke.

"You have no regrets or inner doubts about killing kids?" I hissed angrily and Ezekiel smiled.

"None whatsoever," Ezekiel replied. I kicked his shin and his knife dropped to the ground and I was about to grab it, but suddenly Kayla beat me there and without even a hint of doubt she reached forward and stabbed Ezekiel right in the chest. Ezekiel gasped and make a choking sound before Kayla pulled the knife out of his chest. He fell to the ground his blood slowly soaking his shirt and then Kayla turned and she stabbed someone else, and as I turned Eva fell to the ground a stab wound in her stomach.

"You…little…brat," Eva whispered harshly before her head lolled to one side and she was silent.

"Kayla," I whispered and glanced at her. She was staring at Eva her eyes blazing with fury and the first couple tears were forming in her eyes. The knife, now covered with the killers blood, dropped onto the ground with a thud and Kayla covered her face with her hands and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Kayla murmured, but I shook her until she was staring at me.

"Kayla, you killed them, they won't kill again," I said nodding to Eva and Ezekiel.

"That's just it, _I_killed them, not our parents, me, I'm 13 Meghan, 13!" Kayla wailed quietly so our parents wouldn't hear.

"Kayla so am I! I was going to do the exact same thing you were, but you've got a lot more to be mad about than I do, you watched your friends die, but don't worry we'll get them back, we will," I whispered and Kayla wiped her eyes and then looked at the knife on the ground.

"I killed them Meghan, that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life," Kayla glanced back at the firepit. "What about my parents?" Kayla said and I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a few times.

"Quite frankly I think your parents would be pretty dang proud," I said and Kayla smiled and we both stood there and laughed like idiots.

"Come on we'd better go and give them the items," I whispered. "It is time we brought our friends back."

**Sasha's POV:**

I crouched over Amber trying my best not to let any tears roll down my cheeks. I shakily removed the ring I had given her for our birthday only a year ago. She had never taken it off, even when she showered which was utterly disgusting and sweet at the same time. I held the ring and stood up and waited calmly beside Amber before I finally crept towards where Ellie had been stabbed. I stumbled upon Zack just sitting there and I was about to say something, but stopped myself.

"Ellie," Zack whispered not even realizing I was there. He reached over and stroked her cheek gently. I sighed quietly as I realized that Zack was actually crying, for his love. It was sweet and I didn't want to interrupt, but we were wasting precious time to bring her and Amber back.

"Zack," I said making it look like I had just come up. Zack immediately straightened up and any sign of tears had been wiped away.

"Okay, I'm ready," Zack said and I saw that he was holding Ellie's charm bracelet in his hand tightly. We walked back towards the mess hall in silence, but not before meeting up with Meghan and Kayla.

"We don't have to worry anymore about Eva and Ezekiel," Kayla cheered and I glanced at them puzzled.

"Why not?" I asked and Meghan laughed.

"I killed them," Kayla said brightly and Zack and I both gaped at her in shock.

"You what?" Zack and I said, but Kayla and Meghan just brushed past us and went into the mess hall. We quickly followed keeping silent and so did they. Izzy was explaining to the others about the whole process and as we got closer I realized there was a large circle in the middle of the floor with a large black dot in the middle. Candles were situated around the circle ready to be lit at any moment. The book lay just on the outside of the circle with Izzy flipping back and forth while talking quickly.

"I'm warning all of you now, it may or may not work, but we're all praying," Izzy said and looked at all of the collected items.

"Who are we starting with?" Carrie asked doubt lingering in her voice.

"Who died first?" Izzy asked. "We should go in the order everyone died."

"It was Amy," Kayla said softly and Izzy nodded and Meghan grabbed Amy's necklace from the floor and handed it to Izzy. She placed it on the black dot and then sat back and motioned for everyone to stand back.

"Wait, how long does it take for the people to you know come back," I asked quickly while Izzy lit the candles. Nick turned off the lights and for a second everything went dark and then my eyes adjusted. The candle light didn't go very far and I assumed that since only the circle was basically a living light itself that it was meant to be that way.

"Everyone, you must step back and be completely and utterly silent, also someone will have to wait outside to see if Amy awakens, it'll take, if it works, about 30 minutes," Izzy explained and I nodded solemnly and we all took a few steps back. Izzy nodded that we were far enough away and then flipped through the book and stopped on a page with weird curly writing on it. Suddenly Izzy started to whisper something and I leaned in closer trying to hear what she was saying, but even then I couldn't hear, or at least understand. Her words were a mix of weird sounds and noises to completely disoriented words.

"Sasha look," Zack pointed to the candles and I noticed that the flames had grown brighter and fuller. Sudden a swift wind blew through the dining hall despite the doors and windows being shut and bolted and covered with something to keep out the light.

"This is just completely freaky," I heard Meghan whisper to Kayla who nodded solemnly. Suddenly everything just stopped; the swift wind, the fierce candles, Izzy's strange words and noises, even everyone around me was silent.

"Where is Amy's body?" Izzy asked hoarsely.

"Close to the beach," Meghan said and Izzy nodded to Tom who silently left, probably to go wait by Amy. It was no secret the two had had an interest in each other, like Meghan and Jake, Amber and Mike, Kayla and Justin, and Kelly and Max.

"Who died next?" Izzy asked again once the door was bolted again.

"Kelly," Kayla announced and she leaned over and gave Izzy, Kelly's necklace. Izzy removed Amy's necklace delicately and placed Kelly's necklace in its place. After that everything started all over again and it went on like that for at least another 30 minutes.

"It's been half an hour now," Mike said impatiently.

"Amy would be waking up right now," Rose added hope brimming in her eyes. Kelly was her little sister, I just realized. I had been fingering Amber's ring and I guess I never realized how hurt others must feel. We had just finished with Bryce's ceremony which left only Ellie and Amber, if it worked.

"Sarah and Clarisse, wait out by your siblings," Izzy ordered ignoring the murmurs that were spreading like wildfire throughout the room. Despite her order Clarisse and Sarah did not move from where they sat.

"I will not go unless I know it actually works," Sarah explained glancing at Clarisse who nodded in agreement.

"IT WORKED!" The scream made us all jumped as Rose quickly unbolted the door and Tom raced in followed by Amy. Those who had been on a wild goose chase all over the island and had seen Amy dead all stared in completely and utter shock. She looked completely lost and confused.

"Mom it worked," Carrie yelled her eyes wide in shock.

"What worked?" Amy asked quietly. It was like she had just been asleep and she looked at us in complete puzzlement.

"We'll have to explain later," Tom whispered as Amy sunk into a chair slowly.

"Whatever," Amy said regaining her fierce attitude. I turned towards Kayla and Meghan who were smiling also.

"Amy, do you remember anything?" I asked quietly and Amy looked at me.

"Not really," Amy replied softly and I nodded.

"Ellie next, right?" Izzy asked interrupting us.

"Yes," Zack said handing her Ellie's bracelet. The same process started up and then slowly Izzy nodded to the ring that I was holding on too firmly. I handed it to her cautiously and she smiled encouragingly at me and then she started the little ceremony and when it was over Zack and I were sent out once more, but not before nearly ramming into Kelly and Max who were talking quietly with each other.

"Kelly," I squealed throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"You all act like I died or something?" Kelly said and I nervously laughed and then Kelly faintly smiled.

"Max told me everything, I hope," Kelly said and then Zack and I said goodbye and hurried off into the forest. We both walked silently before parting ways and I stopped and sat down quietly beside Amber. I kept my gaze focused firmly on something in the distance (which happened to be the water) and actually fell asleep.

"SASHA!" I sat upright frightened briefly for the slight darkness around me and then my eyes adjusted and I turned to face my exact image, like looking in a mirror.

"Are Eva and Ezekiel gone?" Amber asked me quietly her gaze looking around madly.

"You remember them?" I said and Amber nodded and then a sudden though struck me.

"Maybe, because we're twins, we sent the same like mind thought to each other," Amber said stealing the words out of my mouth.

"Y-yeah," I said and then I jumped up as footsteps approached. Amber stood up beside me and then a bright light blinded me briefly.

"Dude, turn off the light," amber hissed angrily and then an excited squeal returned as a reply. Kayla jumped suddenly out of the darkness and hugged us both and I laughed.

"Come on, we still have to find Zack and Ellie," Justin appeared beside Kayla and we all trekked through the forest until we found Ellie and Zack sitting on the ground, Ellie fast asleep with her head resting on Zack's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Zack whispered and shook Ellie who woke up and shook her head. Zack helped her up and he put his arm around her shoulders as Justin and Kelly led the way back down towards the camp. Finally when we came back into the mess hall, we found that Izzy had left.

"She said she was going to explain things to our parents, but hell they all will think she's gone crazy," Carrie muttered angrily rolling her eyes.

"Um…we all think she's crazy too, or at least I do," Amy snapped and Carrie shrugged.

"Whether you want to believe you were killed and brought back to life through some weird voodoo magic is completely your choice," Kelly jumped in and Amy glared at her.

"Can't you just stop fighting for once?" Rose snapped angrily.

"Whatever," Amy muttered. Tom and Max shot each other uncertain glances, boys were so stupid.

"You go for Kelly, I'll talk to Amy," Amber whispered to me and I nodded and moved over and sat down next to Kelly.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I mouthed quietly to Kelly who nodded. We both snuck out through the kitchen door and I turned to face her.

"What is up with you and Amy?" I asked and Kelly sighed.

"I guess it's because I stole her spot on the cheerleading squad. I had just moved to her town and was registered in her school and I went to cheerleading tryouts because, well at my old school I had been on the squad. Of course Amy was the best out of the rest of the girls and I asked to give it a try. They gave me a routine and I did it, perfectly I assumed from their stunned looks. I had completely blown Amy right out of the water and right out of the cheerleading squad," Kelly explained quickly.

"She got jealous and that's when she broke your arm?" I asked and Kelly nodded solemnly.

"Luckily it wasn't that bad and my cheerleading coach had taught me one handed moves from when I had sprained my arm at my old school when I had been on the cheerleading squad, so I was still a useful member of the squad. She's wasn't any too happy about that," Kelly added and I sighed and grabbed Kelly's sweatshirt when we heard footsteps. It was Amy and Amber and Amy instantly glared at Kelly who returned it instantly.

"Let's walk," amber said. "And talk," Amber added tugging Amy along with her. We all walked silently for awhile and Amy turned to yell at Kelly or something, but tripped over something. I instantly realized it was Eva and Ezekiel's bodies and quickly covered Amy's mouth muffling the scream that she had let out. Her eyes were wide with horror as if memories were flooding her mind, and one look at Kelly and Amber, I knew they were.

"Guys?" I asked quietly rising up to my feet. Amber and Kelly sunk slowly onto their knees and I grabbed Amber's hand, it was cold and her skin was pale. I glanced at Kelly just as she fell onto her side unconscious. Amy dropped next and then Amber. I was frightened and I couldn't tell which was closer, the firepit or the mess hall. I decided the mess hall was better and hurried up and came panting through the door.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"It's Amy, Amber, and Kelly," I mustered. I led Tom, Mike, Max, Jake, Meghan, and Kayla down to where the three of them still lay.

"Wow," Jake said stopping his gaze on Eva and Ezekiel.

"I guess we should have told you," Meghan whispered.

"We kind of took matters into our own hands," Kayla whispered and no one pressed any further. Max was crouching beside Kelly, Tom beside Amy, and Mike beside Amber.

"What exactly happened?" Jake asked me.

"Amy tripped over one of them and fell and they all like were just staring at them as if they'd seen a ghost and then they just fainted," I said and Kayla bit her lower lip.

"Oh my god," Ellie, Zack, Justin, and Nick came up and nodded to Jake and we both watched Ellie quietly. Her gaze went from shock to horror within seconds and soon she was shaking and then all of a sudden she just collapsed.

"Ellie," Zack said crouching beside her.

"It's happened to them all," Meghan said and I nodded.

"But, why?" Nick asked quietly.

"That's what we have to figure out and fast."


	10. Chapter 10

Total Drama Island

Chapter 9

**Zack's POV:**

None of us knew what really happened to the girls and we didn't exactly know what to do either.

"What if our parents come out?" Meghan suddenly asked glancing at the firepit where we could just barely hear their voices.

"They'll freak," Sasha murmured casting an anxious glance down at Amber.

"Where can we take them though?" Tom asked gazing at Amy worriedly.

"To the beach," We all whirled around to face Izzy. She was half in shadow half in not. "The parents are going to go up to the mess hall pretty soon, they'll find Eva and Ezekiel and you all will be on the beach," Izzy said and looked down at Kelly.

"Why the beach, won't our parents search their next?" Max asked his eyes narrowing at his mother's apparent stupidity.

"Most likely, but the other kids will keep them busy long enough for the girls to wake up," Izzy said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked gripping Ellie's hand tightly.

"The sight of their killers probably brought back the memories they had forgotten. The sudden rush of memories basically caused them to just collapse, they'll be fine, but take them down to the beach and wait there for someone to come and find you guys," Izzy instructed and then vanished into the shadows completely.

"We'd better hurry, it sounds like they're coming," Jake warned. Mike lifted Amber in his arms easily. I followed quickly pick Ellie up, surprised at how light she was. Soon we were all trudging quickly, yet quietly down towards the beach. When we arrived we left each other alone with his girlfriend. I set Ellie down on the soft sand carefully picking up her hand in mine. I turned my attention to Kayla, Meghan, Sasha, Jake, Nick, and Justin were sitting up closer towards the campsite so they would hear someone coming at any sign. They seemed too consumed in their own conversation to really be paying any attention to us or any of the others.

"Zack?" I turned my attention back to Ellie as she lightly stirred and sat up. "Whoa, headache," Ellie mumbled rubbing her head gently. I smiled and just pulled her in a hug and she giggled.

"Do you remember?" I asked and rolled my eyes seconds later, but Ellie just smiled.

"Everything that I guess I should remember," ellie said and her smile faltered into a frown and she looked out over the water. "Some memories I'd rather still be forgotten, but oh well." I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me.

"I love you Ellie," I said before I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I l-…" Ellie trailed off at the sound of hurried footsteps and some quiet calls.

"Guys," all the parents and the rest of the kids rounded the corner and I quickly inched a few feet away from Ellie and we both smiled at each other.

"Ellie," Sadie was racing down the beach towards her daughter. I stood up and quickly left them in peace and walked up the beach and joined Jake, Justin, Nick, Sasha, Meghan, and Kayla who were trying (with major difficulty) to explain everything that had really happened.

"Everything is really…um…so exotic and strange we hardly believe any of it ourselves," Kayla was telling her mother and most of the other parents. The other kids were hanging back letting everything sort its way out delicately.

After an hour things seemed to calm down. Chris had called in to the police and after they had arrived it was another 3 hours before everything was really sorted out. Eva and Ezekiel were indeed dead killed by Kayla, who felt terrible and nearly broke down crying when she told everyone she had done it, and that the police felt completely responsible for everything bad that had happened on the island.

"Felt bad?" Justin was saying to Nick, Jake, Max, Tom, and I as we were sitting on the beach once more, the stars above us, and the ocean beyond.

"They should feel utterly and completely terrible," Jake agreed.

"How are the girls all feeling about this whole dilemma?" Justin asked. "I mean the ones that were you know, killed, brought back to life, saw the dead bodies of their killers, found all of their memories, fainted, woke up, were interviewed by the police, called lunatics, and were each in turn inspected by a doctor?" Justin added and we all shrugged. Amy, Kelly, Ellie, and Amber had left long ago and no one had heard or seen anything from them in at least 2 hours.

"Where are the others, not…um…what Justin said?" Max asked and again we shrugged. Kayla we knew was still being comforted that she had actually done the right thing in killing those two weirdoes and Sasha and Meghan went to go find Kayla, but had never returned.

"Shouldn't you all be asleep?" Tyler, Cody, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ came around from up by the camp surprising us all.

"Probably," Jake replied and Cody sighed.

"Do you know how the girls are?" Tom asked.

"Amy, Kelly, Ellie, and Amber are a bit shaken, the police still don't know how Izzy brought them back, from well the dead," Duncan explained.

"Have you seen her creepy book thing?" Justin asked and our dads all laughed.

"Yes, Izzy gladly showed us," Trent said.

"That thing should be burned," Nick whispered and we all agreed.

"She had said she had planned on doing so before she came here to the island and if she had done that, then those who were killed would be in body bags along with Eva and Ezekiel," Geoff explained and we all fell silent.

"When are we leaving?" I asked suddenly.

"As soon as possible really," Tyler explained and I nodded. After a little bit longer we all decided we'd better get some rest. We all wandered back to our cabins and then we all fell asleep, too fast for my liking.

**Kelly's POV:**

The morning came quickly. I got no sleep, because the police kept having doctors check Amy, Scott, Bryce, Ellie, Amber, and me at least 50 times every 2 seconds. Finally at around 8 o'clock my mother finally rescued me and I was released to get my stuff packed. We were leaving within the next hour along with Carrie, Max, and Mark. That news brightened me, but I was still exhausted. I packed my bags quickly and as neatly as possible, which for me meant just throwing everything that was mine into the bag and then shoving it down and trying to zip the bag up.

"Hey little sister," Rose bopped into my cabin. "We're leaving in a few minutes, are you ready?" Rose asked eyeing my nearly bulging bag suspiciously.

"Yeah," I murmured and I grabbed my bag and we both quietly walked down towards the dock. Everyone basically was gathered on the dock waiting for Rose and I apparently.

"Kelly," I whirled around surprised to see Amy coming towards me. Rose quickly came to my side, but Amy just smiled. "Don't worry I just want to talk with her." Rose grudgingly wandered down to the dock and I noticed my mother and Courtney watching us intently, along with everyone else.

"Yes?" I asked politely. Amy opened to mouth determined to say something, but nothing came out and she closed her mouth again.

"I-I," Amy stuttered and I smiled faintly and I turned and started to walk down towards the dock. "I'M SORRY," Amy shouted and I froze and carefully slid my bag onto the ground. I turned to face Amy who was nervously biting her lower lip.

"You're what?" I asked softly and Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry," Amy said and she stepped forward until she was face to face with me. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened on this island and what hasn't. I never even really got to know you and just let off feelings of hatred especially when you got the spot on the squad and I didn't." Amy whispered and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Amy," I said and we both fell silent and that uncomfortable feeling returned, but finally I looked at Amy. "I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you. I didn't mean to take your spot and I'll gladly give it back to you," I whispered and Amy smiled.

"We'll just have to demand that they put both of us on the squad no matter what," Amy said and I giggled.

"Being captain, I guess I have some power to decide that," I added and Amy started cracking up and soon we were both standing there laughing.

"They are all watching us like we're going to start killing each other any moment," Amy panted when our little laughing fit had ceased. I glanced over my shoulder as all the parents and our friends who were still watching.

"As long as you don't try to break my wrist anymore, I'll gladly talk to Ms. Brandsher about letting you onto the squad," I said and Amy beamed brightly.

"First you'll have to teach me how to do all of that one-handed fancy stuff," Amy joked and I giggled and then we both did something that I never thought would happen, we hugged each other. We hugged each other tightly and it actually felt good and when we broke apart we were both smiling and all of our evil thoughts about each other probably vanished.

"I'll see you when you get back," I said and Amy nodded.

"I'll find out where you live and invade your home," Amy joked as she handed me a slip of paper with her e-mail address on it. I turned to look at my bag in disgust.

"One more thing in my bag and I think it'll explode, whether it's a jacket or this tiny piece of paper," I whispered and Amy burst out laughing and I soon joined in before I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on Kelly, we'll make a very grand entrance," Amy said dramatically and we both started laughing again and whispered jokes and other stuff about school and everything as we walked down to the dock.

"Whoa you aren't killing each other," Rose said and I slapped her upside the head. "Kidding," Rose mumbled angrily shaking her head. She busied herself with saying goodbye to Sarah and Clarisse.

"This cannot be goodbye," Kayla whispered as we hugged each other tightly.

"Just for now," I replied as Amber and I hugged each other. It went on like this until finally it really was time to go. We all got onto the boat and soon we were rushing away and I sadly sat down and watched as soon the island was just a dot in the distance.

"We'll see them again," I turned as Max sat down beside me. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"What about us though?" I asked quietly and Max gripped my hand.

"We'll call and e-mail each other everyday," Max said trying to cheer me up and it worked. I smiled and I hugged him tightly.

"You promise?" I whispered and Max and I broke apart and he looked at me sincerely.

"I promise," Max whispered and we both smiled at each other.

**Kayla's POV:**

After everything that had really happened on the island I desperately hoped maybe we could stay for a just a few days longer, but everyone was leaving today and it was quite sad. After Kelly had left it was discovered Zack, Jake, and Justin were leaving next with their families. I was standing beside Meghan with Ellie on her other side. I could basically feel the sadness from Ellie and Meghan looked okay, but I knew she probably felt really sad. The three of us just stood and quietly watched all of the parents talking, some of the other kids starting to get restless, but mainly my eyes were trained on Justin. He was talking with Zack, Jake, Justin, Nick, and Mike with solemn expressions.

"I feel really depressed," Ellie sighed and flopped down on the edge of the dock looking down into the water. I sat beside her and Meghan sat on Ellie's other side.

"They won't even come and say goodbye," Meghan whispered.

"Do you really think we'd be any better about saying goodbye to them if we were leaving first?" I asked and Ellie and Meghan didn't say anything in reply.

"I don't think I can be here when they leave," Meghan finally mustered and I nodded in agreement.

"Me neither," Ellie agreed. "What excuse can we give them though?" Ellie said nodding to our parents.

"We can say we left something in our cabin," I suggested and Meghan shrugged.

"Worth a shot," Ellie said and we stood up and walked over to our mothers who were talking with each other.

"Can we go back to the cabin; we think we might have forgotten something?" Meghan asked and our mothers agreed and we quickly hurried up towards our cabin.

"Now I feel bad," Ellie whispered.

"Whatever, it'll be easier this way," Meghan said trying to hold back tears.

"Really? Maybe we just said that to make ourselves feel better," I replied and Meghan glanced at me. "Maybe if we don't say goodbye at all it could damage whatever relationship we have with them right now, they'll think we don't care," I said and Meghan looked away.

"Now I feel even worse," Ellie whispered as she flopped onto the stairs up to our cabin. Meghan sat a couple steps below her while I sat beside Ellie.

"They know we care right?" Meghan asked me and I shrugged.

"They're boys," I said and Meghan faintly smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left them then," Ellie whispered and we all were silent until we heard a shout.

"What was that?" Meghan asked standing up. Suddenly Jake, Justin, and Zack came up to the cabin.

"Forgot something, eh?" Jake asked eyeing Meghan who just shook her head and laughed.

"Don't you guys have a boat to catch?" Ellie asked and Zack shrugged.

"Probably," Zack said and he held out his hand and Ellie took it and they started to walk away until they were out of view.

"I would like to speak to you Meghan," Jake said politely and Meghan walked beside him until they also disappeared from view. Justin silently came over and sat down beside me.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, maybe we thought it'd be easier on us if we didn't have to say goodbye," I replied and Justin turned to face me.

"It may or might be easier on you guys, but when we saw you three going up here to the cabin we were really disappointed," Justin said and I looked away from his gaze. "I really don't know about the others Kayla, but I was hurt." I still kept my gaze away from his, not wanting to look at him. I felt bad, terrible, and a completely jerk. I was just escaping from my problems not even thinking about how Justin would feel. I wanted to say I was sorry or something else, but I knew it was useless.

"You have a boat waiting for you," I whispered looking out towards the dock.

"I'm not mad at you," Justin said quietly. I still wouldn't look at him whether or not he was lying about not being mad, I just still couldn't. "Kayla please, I love you." Finally I was able to look at him. His eyes were filled with sadness. He leaned over and kissed me and when we broke apart he was faintly smiling. "Kayla I don't want to lose you," Justin whispered and I smiled.

"I'm really sorry Justin," I whispered softly and Justin just smiled and we hugged each other tightly. When we broke apart I stared at him sadly. "I am so sorry Justin."

"I know Kayla," Justin said before we both stood up and started towards the dock. Ellie and Zack and Jake and Meghan soon caught up with us and when we arrived it was time for them to go.

"I'll see you later Kayla," Justin said as he, Jake, Ashley, Alex, Zack, Tyler, Lindsey, Cody, and Beth got on the boat and were sailing away. I stood there and watched until they were a dot in the distance.

"I don't want to lose you either Justin."

After another 3 or 4 hours of saying goodbye it was finally my turn to leave. I was leaving with Meghan, Ellie, Scott, Clarisse, and of course with our parents. I was a little bit saddening to be saying goodbye to the island that had caused so much trouble and horror, but had introduced so many of us to each other. Truthfully I hated this island more than anything else in the whole entire world, but I didn't exactly want to leave, yet. If I closed my eyes I could still see Justin and I talking alone with each other, but also I could see myself diving for the knife and riving it into both Eva and Ezekiel with such fury and anger…I opened my eyes quickly and shook my head. Those images are something I was going to forget and no one seemed to really care about what I had did. I apparently had freed everyone from a living nightmare and only because I had been so furious and angry that revenge had driven me to my worst.

"I still can't believe we're leaving so soon," Ellie said as she came up beside me later followed by Meghan and then Scott.

"Quite frankly I'd like to leave this island far behind," Scott muttered and shuddered.

"Despite all of the crappy stuff that has happened, the island was a pretty cool place," Meghan said and we all agreed on that.

"Come on guys, its time to go," Our parents called. Scott and Ellie went obediently down to the dock, but Meghan and I stayed there.

"Come on Kayla," Meghan whispered and I nodded. As the boat sailed over the water like a bird, I watched as the island disappeared slowly from my view and the view of the outside world.


	11. Chapter 11

Total Drama Island

Chapter 10- Where Are They Now?

After the totally dramatic events of the island our contestants' children grew up normal lives, them being the only keepers of what really happened on the island, they are now around the age of sixteen like the campers were when they first discovered the madness of Total Drama Island. Here is where the children are today:

**Mike-**After Mike left the island he and Amber started to really date for serious and are still going strong.

**Amy-**Is now really good friends with Kelly and is co-captain of the high school cheerleading squad. She and Tom broke up a year ago, but are still really close friends.

**Sasha-**After the island started to date Nick and they still have a steady relationship now, she is now a champion surfer in her age-group in all of Canada.

**Amber-**Still dating Mike. Is a champion girls swimmer in her age-group for Canada and came in 3rd place for all of north America.

**Kayla-**Went on to be an amazing artist and is now one of the best artists in all of Canada and after the island she moved into the town where Justin and Jake live and is still dating Justin.

**Carrie-**After the island Carrie found an interest in the dark arts that her mother started to teach her. Carrie can now bring anything she wants back to life and is recognized for doing so by the RCMP.

**Max-**Competes in plenty of skateboarding competitions and came in 2nd for all of Canada right behind Zack and in front of both Jake and Justin. Kept his promise to Kelly and they are both still dating.

**Mark-**Mark has admitted to liking Alex and they went out for a little while, but it didn't work out as Ashley and Alex were accepted into a fine arts boarding school down in New York, U.S.A.

**Zack-**Canada's champion in his age group for skateboarding, beat Max, Jake, and Justin for the title and is still dating Ellie despite the fact she lives in Paris, France.

**Rose-**Rose went on to be a talented singer and dancer alongside Sarah.

**Kelly-**Best friends with Amy. Captain on her high-school cheerleading squad and still in love and dating Max.

**Jake-**3rd place skateboarding champion in Canada, 2nd place inline skater in Canada. Is devoted to his studies and has been accepted into fine arts schools, but Jake declines as he and Meghan, who are still dating, plan to go to the same college together in a few years.

**Justin-**4th place skateboarder and 1st place inline skater champion in Canada. Was extremely happy that Kayla moved to his town and is still dating her.

**Ashley and Alex-**Both were accepted into a fine arts school for their significant knowledge and talent as students. Currently reside in New York, U.S.A.

**Meghan-**A brilliant student, especially in biology and medical fields. Is the track star of her high school's team and is planning on going to the same college as Jake so that they can be together.

**Sarah-**Excellent dancer along with Rose.

**Tom-**After the island, broke up with Amy, but both are still good friends. Tom and Amy see each other every other weekend as they both play coed soccer together.

**Bryce-**Still great friends with Scott even though he lives in Paris, France with his family. Has started writing about everything that he and Scott experienced on the island.

**Nick-**After the island he hooked up with Sasha and they're both still going strong. Nick is an avid supporter of Sasha when she surfs and is planning on going with her to her next large competition.

**Clarisse-**One of the smartest students in her school. Has a beautiful voice and keeps in close contact with Rose, Carrie, and Sarah.

**Ellie-**After the island her parents moved them all to Paris, France. She and Zack however keep in close contact over e-mail and sometimes on the phone and both plan on visiting each other soon.

**Scott-**Is still great friends with Bryce. Helps Bryce write about the adventures they experienced on the island.


End file.
